I'm still in love with Danny the irish
by lulupattinson
Summary: Six ans après avoir perdu l'homme de sa vie, Nina se sent prête à retomber amoureuse. Mais aucun homme ne trouve grâce à ses yeux. Est ce qu'un irlandais d'1m90, tatoué, amateur de Guinness et connu pourra réussir là où les autres ont échoués ? Attention : lemon et langage pas toujours châtié ;-)
1. Chapitre 1 If you could see me now

Note de l'auteure : Je sais que ça fait déjà bien longtemps que je n'ai plus rien publié ici. Remarquez que je n'avais plus rien écrit non plus, ça n'aidait pas :-) Jusqu'au jour où, devant la main stage du festival Rock Werchter, je restai sans voix et la bouche grande ouverte devant Danny O'Donoghue (quand je pense qu'on avait hésité entre The Script et Christine and the queen !)  
Le monsieur m'obsédant quelque peu, l'idée d'écrire une fic le mettant en scène est devenue de plus en plus évidente. ( et ça me permettrait de l'imaginer tout nu ^^)  
J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira, que celles qui me suivaient déjà il y a une éternité seront toujours là et que de nouveaux pseudos feront leur apparition dans ma boîte mail ;-)  
Là dessus : ENJOY !

Ah, oui, dernière chose : **Disclaimer** : Danny O'Donoghue et les autres membres du groupe The Script (Glen Power et Mark Seehan) s'appartiennent. (malheureusement ! :-) )

* * *

Chapitre 1. If you could see me now

 _If you could see me now would you recognize me_ _  
_ _Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me_ _  
_ _Would you follow every line on my tear stained face_ _  
_ _Put your hand on a heart that was cold_

\- « Nina, dis ouiiii, s'il te plaît ! »  
Je levais les yeux au ciel en entendant mon colocataire hurler depuis sa chambre. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il me cassait les oreilles pour que je vienne avec lui à ce show case privé qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir. Il avait remporté deux places grâce à un concours radio et avait décidé que je serais celle qui l'accompagnerais.

Depuis, quand il ne hurlait pas à travers tout l'appartement, il me harcelait par mail, par sms et m'appelait même au boulot. Selon lui, prétendre être de ma famille et devoir me joindre absolument suite à une urgence familiale ne relevait pas du harcèlement pur mais, je cite « le seul moyen de te joindre vu que te ne répondais pas à mes appels sur ton smartphone. »  
Inutile de préciser que je ne partageais pas son avis.

\- « Tu sais que tu vas venir avec moi demain soir n'est ce pas ? »

Ha, tiens, fini de hurler !

Je fis pivoter ma chaise pour me retrouver face à lui. Thomas était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de ma chambre et me regardait avec un grand sourire. Il n'était pas beau au sens classique du terme. Pas parfait quoi. Mais il avait du charme. Beaucoup. Ses cheveux blonds partaient dans tous les sens parce qu'il ne cessait de passer ses mains dedans. Ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, vous donnaient l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante de son monde quand il vous regardait fixement. Il était d'un gabarit moyen mais savait s'habiller pour créer l'illusion que les fringues qu'il portait avaient été faites pour lui. De plus, il était gentil, avait un sens de l'humour un peu particulier mais qui faisait mouche presque chaque fois et était fidèle en amitié. Le seul gros défaut qu'une femme aurait pu lui trouver, c'est qu'il aurait peut être eu les même goûts qu'elle en matière d'homme.

\- « Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? » soupirais-je. Il y a des moments dans la vie où résister ne sert à rien. Surtout quand on sait que le pire reste à venir si on ne cède pas.  
\- « Absolument pas ! Demain soir, tu viens avec moi, on passe un bon moment, on boit quelques verres et qui sait, si tout va bien, on ne rentrera pas seuls ! »

\- « Si tu rentre accompagné, n'oublie pas de me prévenir ! » dis-je me souvenant du nombre de fois où j'avais trouvé un autre que Tom dans la cuisine. Et surprendre un homme tout nu dans notre cuisine avant ma première tasse de café ne me mettait pas vraiment de bonne humeur.  
\- « Moi ou toi, tu sais que rien ne t'empêche de... »

Je le coupais avant qu'il ne se lance dans une conversation qui ne serait agréable pour aucun de nous deux.  
\- « Rien ne m'empêche, peut être mais non, merci, je passe mon tour. »  
\- « Nina...Ça ne peux pas être ça te vie ? Enfin, c'est derrière toi tout ça et je crois... »  
\- « Dehors ! »  
Je me levai et le poussai en dehors de ma chambre, éprouvant un plaisir sadique quand j'entendis la porte cogner sa tête. Mais Tom n'en avait fini que s'il l'avait décidé  
\- « Vieille folle aux chats...Vieille folle aux chats...Vieille folle aux chats... » chantonnât-il

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en regardant la porte. La première fois qu'il avait utilisé cette expression,il y a quatre ans, cela faisait deux ans que Damien était parti. Deux années pendant lesquelles je m'étais complètement renfermée sur moi. Thomas et moi étions déjà colocataires à ce moment et il avait totalement assuré. Il avait supporté mes crises de larmes, il m'avait souvent accompagné pendant mes insomnies et n'avait pas hésité à m'engueuler quand il estimait que je mangeais pas assez.

A ce moment, je ne pouvais pas envisager un seul instant profiter de la vie. Je ne voulais pas. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu surmonter la perte de Damien. Comment pouvais je m'amuser, voyager, faire quelque chose si Damien n'était pas avec moi ?

Pour Thomas, par contre, il était temps que je commence à faire mon deuil.

 _Thomas entra dans ma chambre et me trouva roulée en boule dans mon lit._

 _\- « Nina, il est 18heures, tu peux déjà te coucher maintenant ! »_

 _\- « Si je veux, je peux. » marmonnais-je dans mon oreiller. Rien à faire de l'heure ou du jour que nous étions. Je m'étais douchée, habillée, j'avais été bosser, tout ça en pilotage automatique, certes mais je l'avais fait. Si je voulais me mettre au lit, c'était mon droit le plus strict !_

 _\- « Bon...Ok...Ça suffit là ! Tu te lèves et tu viens avec moi ! Et je ne veux pas de discussions ! »_

 _Sachant qu'effectivement, ça ne servait à rien de discuter, je le rejoignis au salon.  
\- « Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais c'est toi qui m'y obliges ! »_

 _\- « Et je peux savoir à quoi je t'obliges ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant dans notre canapé._

 _\- « Écoute...Et je veux que tu me laisses aller jusqu'au bout ! » dit-il alors que j'ouvrais déjà la bouche pour lui répondre. « Je sais que ce que tu vis, c'est loin d'être il ne reviendra pas. Tu donnes l'impression d'être en stan by, tu ne fais plus rien, tu ne sors plus, tu as laissé tomber tes amis au fur et à mesure, tu ne manges presque plus, tu t'habille avec les premiers trucs qui te tombes dans les mains le matin, tu ne fais que dormir et regarder fixement devant toi. C'est comme ça que tu envisage ta vie ? Tu dois faire ton deuil, Nina. Damien n'est pas « parti » il est mort ! Je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça. Ça fait deux ans ! Tu dois accepter le fait qu'il ne reviendra pas ! »_

 _\- « Arrête...Arrête...ARRÊTE! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas ! Et c'est ça qui me déchire ! Je n'en peux plus de sortir et de croire qu'il est derrière moi parce qu'un type porte le même parfum que lui ! J'en peux plus de voir un truc marrant et de ne pas réaliser tout de suite que je ne pourrais pas lui raconter ! Peu importe ce que je fasse, où et avec qui je le fasse, je pense à lui. Tout le temps ! Alors, si le seul truc pour que je ne doive pas me lever en plein milieu de la nuit chercher une de ces chemises pour pouvoir dormir, c'est de ne rien faire, tant pis ! »_

 _\- « Nina, tu as 27 ans. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour déclarer que ta vie est finie ? Je ne remet pas en cause ta peine. Je te dis juste que tu dois vivre avec. Vivre ! Si tu ne fais rien, tu n'avanceras jamais ! Tu resteras avec cette douleur, tu vas devenir aigrie, te mettre à adopter des chats parce que, eux, ne te feront jamais de remarques et puis, tu deviendras « La Vieille folle Aux Chats » et moi, je suis allergique au poils de chats et je devrais déménager et je n'ai pas envie de partir putain ! »_

 _\- « La Vieille Folle Aux Chats ? Vraiment ? » reniflai-je en essuyant mes yeux avec mon bras._

 _\- « Si tu continue comme ça, oui ! Écoute, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai présenté Damien. C'était mon ami. Tu n'es pas la seule à qui il manque ! »  
Je me rendais à peine compte des larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. Tom avait raison. Il était temps pour moi de faire mon deuil._

Je retournai m'asseoir à mon bureau, ressassant cette conversation dont je me souvenais comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille. Je me rappelais sans soucis avoir été au bord de la crise de nerfs ce soir là, passant de la rage à la détresse en deux secondes. Insultant Thomas pour m'excuser immédiatement. J'avais du dormir avec une chemise ayant appartenu à Damien la nuit qui avait suivi, tentant tant bien que mal de faire resurgir son odeur pour réussir à m'endormir. Quand je m'étais réveillée, je m'étais trouvée si pathétique que je m'étais jurée que ça ne recommencerais plus. Tom avait raison. Je ne faisais pas honneur à la mémoire de Damien en me comportant de cette manière.

Quatre années pourtant s'étaient écoulées et, dieu merci, j'avais réussi à remonter la pente. Cela n'avait pas été facile et Tom avait du insister plus d'une fois pour que je le suive, que ce soit au cinéma ou pour prendre l'apéro dans un bar. Quand je refusais, au mieux il se mettait à chanter « La vieille folle aux chats » au pire, je voyais s'abattre sur moi une campagne de harcèlement accompagnée du tirage de tronche de Thomas. Je peux assurer que vivre avec quelqu'un de si exubérant rend les choses encore plus difficile quand cette personne décide de s'enfermer dans un mutisme total.  
Après quelques expériences de silence forcé, je m'étais fait une raison. J'avais recommencé à sortir, à aller au cinéma ou au restaurant, à revoir mes amis. J'avais de nouveau une vie sociale en clair.

J'avais rangé les vêtements de Damien à la cave et fais un tri dans ses affaires. Je n'avais gardé de lui qu'une photo sous cadre le représentant lors de nos dernières vacances ensemble et son bracelet de force en cuir que j'avais du faire adapter pour qu'il ne pende pas à mon poignet.

Deux ans plus tard, j'avais ressenti le besoin de marquer le fait que j'avais réussi à m'en sortir. J'avais donc choisi de ma faire tatouer un phœnix dans le dos. Les plumes de sa queue arrivaient juste au dessus de mes reins et les pointes de ses ailes se terminaient sur mes épaules. Il m'avait fallut plusieurs séances pour le terminer et je crois que j'ai pleuré à chaque fois. Plus de soulagement qu'à cause de la douleur. Il n'était pourtant pas réellement terminé. J'envisagerais de le faire quand j'aurais rencontré quelqu'un. Parce que je devais avouer que, autant ma vie sociale était bien remplie, autant ma vie affective était au point mort.

Aucun homme ne supportait la comparaison malsaine que je faisais entre lui et Damien. Je savais que ce n'était pas comme ça que j'arriverais à « retrouver l'amour » pour reprendre l'expression de Tom mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Quand ce n'était pas un détail physique, c'était un trait de caractère. Même un tic de comportement suffisait. Comme ce pauvre garçon que j'avais lâchement abandonné devant le restaurant où nous venions de dîner parce qu'il avait passé le repas à sucer ses dents.

Le lendemain, j'arrivais au boulot légèrement en retard et saluai rapidement de la main mon chef qui tapotait sa montre dans ma direction.

\- « Où est ce que tu as encore passé la nuit, espèce de dépravée ? » me lançât Solenne de derrière son pc.  
\- « Dans mon lit et seule ! La seule raison pour laquelle je suis à la bourre, c'est Jean Claude figure toi ! »  
\- « Oh non ! Il recommence ? J'avais un dossier en retard et je suis arrivée avant lui. » Elle se leva et me tendit une tasse de thé. Solenne apportait toujours son thermo de thé au travail. Se risquer à prendre un thé ou un café du distributeur du couloir équivalait à choper un ulcère en moins de vingt minutes.  
\- « Oui, il recommence. » Jean Claude était l'un des gardiens de la sécurité de notre immeuble et avait trois gros défauts : un besoin apparemment irrépressible de peloter n'importe quel membre du personnel pourvu que ce soit une femme sous le prétexte de « la sécurité avant tout », une haleine aussi chargée qu'un poids lourd et une calvitie qu'il essayait de dissimuler en ramenant ses cheveux sur le dessus de son crâne.  
\- « C'est vraiment affreux, tout le monde le sait et personne ne dis rien ! »  
\- « Parce qu'il sait où s'arrêter ! Il est pas con. Il sait très bien que s'il se permet de nous toucher d'un peu trop près, il sera viré directement ! » répondis-je tout en me mettant au travail. Je travaillais actuellement comme assistante de direction, tout comme Solenne, dans une maison d'édition. Un titre qui voulait à la fois dire tout et son contraire. Autrement dit, notre job était super varié et pouvait être aussi intéressant que chiant selon ce qu'on faisait. Mais j'aimais les livres et savoir que je participais de près ou de loin à la création d'un bouquin me suffisait amplement.

Au bout d'une demie heure à taper comme une sourde sur mon clavier, je relevai la tête en sentant le regard de Solenne fixé sur moi.  
\- « Dis donc...C'est pas ce soir le grand soir ? »  
\- « Grand soir, c'est vite dit ! Je vais juste boire un verre avec... »  
\- « Le seul, l'unique, le sexy et ténébreux Charles-de-la-compta-d'en-face ! » S'exclamât Solenne en reculant sa chaise d'un bon mètre. « Je suis certaine que c'est un bon coup ! »  
\- « La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté, c'est parce qu'il avait renversé son café sur moi en sortant de chez Starbucks. Il m'a juste invité pour s'excuser. Ce n'est pas un rendez vous amoureux. »  
\- « Pour toi, peut être pas mais je suis certaine que pour lui...Chevauchée fantastique ma belle ! »  
\- « Je vais juste boire un verre ! »  
\- « On prend les paris ? »  
\- « Non ! » Je fus sauvée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.  
Thomas.

\- « Tu viens toujours avec moi après demain ? »  
\- « Tu sais que tu peux être lourd quand tu t'y mets? »  
\- « T'as qu'à me dire oui, ce sera réglé ! »  
\- « Oui ! Ok ! D'accord ! Si ! Je viens ! »  
\- « Génial ! A ce soir alors ! »  
Il ne se gêna pas pour me raccrocher au nez vu qu'il venait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et je rangeais mon sac en soupirant.  
\- « Laisse moi deviner, ton coloc' ? »  
\- « Tout juste ! Il a gagné des places pour un show case et il veut absolument que je vienne avec lui. »  
\- « Et ? C'est plutôt sympa non ? »  
Comment lui expliquer que tous les concerts auxquels j'avais assisté, Damien était à mes côtés. Que ce soit dans des stades ou dans de minuscules arrières salles de bars, nous étions ensemble. J'avais l'impression de le trahir. La partie rationnelle en moi savait que c'était complètement absurde mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Une autre étape à franchir.  
\- « Mouais...Je ne connais même pas le groupe ! Si ça se trouve, c'est nul ! » Dis-je, espérant faire diversion.  
\- « C'est qui ? » Les connaissances musicales de Solenne étaient quasiment infinies et nous avions généralement les même goûts.  
\- « The Strip ? The Script un truc dans le genre... »  
\- « The Script ! C'est pas mal, c'est pas Muse mais c'est pas mal. Le chanteur aussi est pas mal tiens ! Danny O' quelque chose. »  
\- « Danny O' quelque chose ? »  
\- « Ouais, ils sont irlandais. »  
\- « J'ai connu un Daniel O' quelque chose, c'est marrant ! On avait fait un échange scolaire et on avait passé 10 jours à Dublin. Avec mes copines, on avait flashé sur lui. »  
\- « Et ? Y'en a une qui a réussi à l'avoir ? »  
\- « So' ! On devait à peine 13 ans ! On se contentait de glousser bêtement quand il passait devant nous ! »  
\- « Hum, hum... » Notre petite conversation s'arrêta net quand nous constatâmes que notre chef se tenait à l'entrée de notre bureau. « Désolé de vous interrompre mesdemoiselles mais je crains fort que vous ne soyez pas payées pour piailler mais pour travailler. Je vous serais donc gré de vous y remettre, même si la narration de l'adolescence de Nina à l'air de vous passionner, Solenne. »  
A chaque fois qu'il parlait, on avait l'impression qu'il rédigeait une lettre. Nous nous excusâmes et on attendit qu'il soit parti pour pouffer de rire.  
\- « Tu sais que je m'attend presque qu'il me demande « d'agréer ses salutations distinguées » au lieu de me dire bonjour ? »  
\- « Oui. Ou « bien à vous » au lieu d' « au revoir ! » »  
\- « N'importe quoi ! Bon, plus le choix, va falloir s'y mettre ! »  
Nous décidâmes de déjeuner au bureau, ce qui me permit d'abattre pas mal de boulot. J'étais tellement dedans que je ne pris conscience de l'heure qu'il était quand je vis Solenne se lever et enfiler sa veste. Regardant ma montre pour la première fois de l'après midi, je vis qu'il était déjà 18 heures.  
\- « Et meeeerde ! »  
\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « Je dois y être dans vingt minutes ! Je vais être en retard ! » Je reculai ma chaise en me levant et enfilai ma veste.

\- « Oublie pas : Chevauchée fantastique ! » me lançât Solenne en montant dans sa voiture alors que je me dirigeais vers le métro.  
Le bar où nous nous étions donné rendez vous ne se trouvait qu'à trois arrêts du boulot mais « un problème technique indépendant de notre volonté » suffit à me faire arriver en retard.  
A croire que c'était la journée.  
Quand j'arrivais enfin devant le bar, je n'avais qu'une petite demie heure de retard. J'entrai précipitamment et me dirigeai vers la table où Charles étais assis.  
\- « Désolée, problème de métro ! » Dis-je pour m'excuser tout en m'asseyant.  
\- « Tu aurais pu prévenir ! »  
\- « Sans ton numéro de téléphone, j'aurais eu du mal ! »  
\- « Quand on est attendu quelque part, on se débrouille pour arriver à l'heure ! » Super, un maniaque de la ponctualité. La soirée promettait d'être longue !

Quand je rentrais chez moi une heure plus tard, Thomas parut surpris.  
\- « Je pensais pas te voir si tôt ! »  
\- « Tom...Ce mec est un con ! » m'exclamais-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.  
\- « Comme les autres quoi ? »  
\- « Non, vraiment un gros con. Je suis arrivée en retard, ça ne lui a pas plu malgré mes excuses et le fait que je n'y étais pour rien. Après, il ne m'a pas laissé choisir ce que je voulais boire. Ce mec est un pur macho qui pense que la place de la femme est à la maison. »  
\- « T'abuses Nina, il voulait peut être juste te faire partager ses goûts ! »  
\- « Il m'a clairement demandé si je pensais continuer à bosser une fois mariée ! Premier verre et ce type parle déjà mariage ? »  
\- « Bon d'accord mais t'es pas obligée de passer ta vie avec. Une nuit, ce serait déjà pas mal. »  
\- « Tom, tu sais que je n'ai rien contre le fait de boire un verre mais lui, c'était plusieurs et en plus, il tient pas l'alcool ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de finir le premier qu'il en avait déjà recommandé deux ! »  
\- « Peut être qu'il était stressé et que... »  
\- « Il a mis une main aux fesses d'une serveuse ! »  
\- « Ah ! »  
\- « Exactement ! Bref, c'était horrible. Par contre, t'aurais du voir sa tête quand je lui ait balancé que je vivais en colocation avec un homo ! »  
Thomas s'autorisa un sourire et me demanda si je voulais une bière.  
\- « Je vais d'abord prendre une douche. Mais avec plaisir après ! »  
\- « Ok, ça roule ! »

Je me glissai dans la douche, pensant sans joie à ce nouvel échec. Depuis quelques mois, j'avais de nouveau envie d'être prise dans les bras d'un homme, d'être embrassée, caressée. D'une chevauchée fantastique pour reprendre l'expression de Solenne. Mais les quelques hommes que j'avais rencontré depuis ne dépassaient que très rarement le premier rendez vous et jamais le deuxième.  
Quand je sortis enfin de la salle de bain, ce fût pour constater que Tom s'était endormi dans le canapé. Je mis le plaid sur lui et allait à mon tour me coucher.  
Malheureusement, je ne trouvai pas le sommeil et je me tournai encore et encore.  
Damien.  
Arriverais-je vraiment un jour à ne pas culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été avec lui dans cette voiture ? Arriverais-je un jour à trouver quelqu'un qui tienne la comparaison ?  
Arriverais-je un jour à être vraiment heureuse ?  
Je sentis que les larmes étaient proches et fît mon possible pour lutter mais je me laissais submerger par cette vague d'abattement et c'est d'épuisement que je fini par m'endormir.  
Évidemment, le lendemain matin, avec les yeux gonflés et les cheveux qui vivaient leur vie indépendamment les uns des autres, je pouvais postuler sans problèmes au casting de The Walking Dead. Et pas pour faire partie du cast principal.

Je filai dans la salle de bain, tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'une douche chaude et mon anti cernes effacent les traces de cette nuit. Pendant que je me lavai les cheveux, j'essayais de me convaincre qu'il me serait possible de vivre normalement à nouveau. De pouvoir m'amuser sans avoir honte. Et, pourquoi pas, de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Ah. Ah. Ah.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bains, je constatai que Tom s'était lui aussi levé et qu'il avait eu, lui, la présence d'esprit de faire du café. Je m'en servis une tasse et marmonnai un bonjour en réponse au grognement de Tom. Aucun de nous deux n'était du matin et nous ne nous parlions presque pas tant que nous n'avions pas bu nos deux mugs de café respectifs.  
Tom ressortit de la salle de bain alors que je terminai de me coiffer devant le miroir de l'entrée.

\- « Tu sais que tu as des cheveux magnifiques ? » Je tirais sur mes longs cheveux noirs qui auraient eu besoin d'un bon brushing pour ressembler à quelque chose.  
\- « J'ai pas l'humour facile le matin, je te rappelle ! »  
\- « Je suis sérieux, tu te rends pas compte je pense. Tu es jolie, Nina. Même si je trouve que pleurer toute la nuit ne soit pas le meilleur moyen de mettre tes yeux en valeurs. Rouge et vert, c'est pas terrible ! »  
\- « La nuit n'a pas été facile... » soupirais-je en rajoutant une couche d'anti cernes.  
\- « Et puis, évidemment, il te manque environ 10 centimètres pour avoir la taille minimum des anges de Victoria's Secret et tu devrais probablement perdre deux ou trois kilos mais... »  
\- « Tu sais comment parler aux femmes pour leur remonter le moral, toi ! »  
\- « Voilà pourquoi je suis gay ma chérie ! »  
Qu'est ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? En plus, comme il était heureux d'avoir eu le dernier mot, il me resservit une tasse de café.  
Je jetai un œil sur ma montre et m'autorisai à m'asseoir 10 minutes avant de partir travailler.  
\- « Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ce soir ? » demandais-je le plus aimablement possible.  
\- « Oh... Non ! Ne me dis que tu as oublié ? Nina ! »  
\- « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'avais encore fait ? » Ou pas fait vu sa tête.  
\- « Ce soir...Le show case...Tu viens avec moi je te rappelle ! » Et merde !  
\- « Ah ! Mais...Oui, évidemment, enfin, non, je n'ai pas oublié mais... »

\- « Écoute, ne cherche pas d'excuses, tu n'as pas envie de venir, c'est bon, j'ai compris. »

\- « Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai : j'ai oublié. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas envie de venir ! »  
\- « Sûre ? » Vu sa tête, je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas croire à ce que je venais de dire !  
\- « Certaine ! » Un grand sourire et ça passe comme une lettre à la poste.  
\- « Nina, ne te lance jamais dans le cinéma, tu es la pire comédienne que je connaisse ! » Comme une lettre à la poste un jour de grève en fait.

La journée se passa sans incidents notables, à part la franche déception de Solenne quand je lui racontai le véritable visage de Charles-de-la-compta-d'en-face.  
Une fois rentrée à la maison, je pris une douche rapide et enfilai la tenue que j'avais préparée au matin. Jeans, débardeur et gilet, des bottes pour compléter le tout et j'étais prête.  
\- « Tu es parfaite ! » s'exclamât Tom en me voyant.  
\- « T'as vu ? J'ai même mis des talons, histoire de compenser mes dix centimètres manquants ! »  
\- « Je déconnais Nina, tu le sais ! »  
\- « Prête à y aller alors ? » Dit-il en me tendant le bras.  
\- « Allons- y ! »

Une fois installés dans la salle, je fus presque étonnée de me sentir aussi bien. Toute cette ambiance pré concert, la salle pas encore surchauffée, l'excitation des gens présents, les conversations qui partaient dans tous les sens...Oui, tout ça m'avait manqué, même si je ressentais un petit pincement au coeur en repensant à notre dernier concert Damien et moi. C'était il y à une éternité et...  
\- « Arrêtes de cogiter! » m'interrompit Tom en me prenant la main. « Nous sommes là, on est bien placés, tu vas adorer ! »  
\- « Je ne les connais même pas ! »  
\- « Ouais, ben, trop tard, ça va bientôt commencer, c'est un peu tard pour que je te fasse écouter ! »

Les lumières dans la salle s'éteignirent, provoquant pas mal de hurlements.

Je levai les yeux et, pour la première fois de la soirée, je croisai son regard.

* * *

Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure : Je vous rappelle qu'une review fait toujours plaisir et je vous annonce déjà que le prochain chapitre sera posté lundi prochain.  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce que vous avez lu ^^

Lulu


	2. Chapter 2 Come what may

**Disclaimer** **:** Danny O'Donoghue, Glen Power et Mark Seehan s'appartiennent toujours ;-)

Chapitre 2. Come what may

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
 _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_  
 _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_  
 _It all revolves around you  
_

Vu les cris qu'entraînèrent leur venue sur scène, je compris que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir le cœur qui battait un peu plus vite.  
\- « Ferme ta bouche chérie, on dirais que tu attend l'homme invisible ! » me lançât Thomas tout en se levant.

\- « C'est lequel Danny machin ? » lui demandais je tout en essayant de garder mon équilibre.

Plein de filles se rapprochaient de la scène sans porter la moindre attention à qui elles bousculaient ou sur quoi elles marchaient. En l'occurrence, mes pieds.  
\- « Danny O'Donoghue ! Il est pas mal hein ? »

O'Dono...Naaan, ça ne pouvait pas être...Sûrement pas. Impossible que ce soit LE Daniel O'Donoghue qui nous avait rendues dingues mes copines et moi quand nous avions 13 ans ! Je me souvenais encore de son nom, c'est dire ! Juste une coïncidence. C'était absurde de penser que celui qui avait été la cible de nos fantasmes d'adolescentes pendant le reste de l'année scolaire se tienne sur la scène devant moi.  
Quoique...  
Nooon !  
Ce Daniel là devait se trouver actuellement à Dublin en train de boire une bière au pub ou de jouer avec ses enfants. Pas ici en train de demander au gens de sauter pendant qu'il repeignait la ville en vert !  
Toujours est il que si Tom le trouvait « pas mal » moi, tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à ne pas le regarder. Une drôle de sensation s'épanouissait dans mon ventre, quelque chose que je m'étais interdite de ressentir depuis longtemps.

Thomas était déchaîné, et se comportait comme si nous étions dans un stade et pas dans une salle accueillant 80 personnes. Son côté fan boy que je ne connaissais pas se révélait au grand jour, au plus grand déplaisir d'un agent de sécurité qui vint lui taper sur l'épaule en lui faisant signe de se calmer.

Tom rejoignit la réalité et semblât quelque peu gêné de s'être laissé aller de cette manière en public, qui plus est devant moi. Moi qui pourrait lui remémorer régulièrement ses hurlements et ses trépignements...Je savourai à l'avance ces futurs moments !

Réprimant difficilement un fou rire devant sa mine déconfite, je me concentrais à nouveau sur la scène. Malgré tout, Tom n'était pas le seul à se croire dans un stade ! Le chanteur n'arrêtait pas de sauter, d'arpenter la scène en se penchant régulièrement vers ses fans et d'exécuter une sorte de danse qui, si elle avait été accomplie par un autre, j'aurais trouvée totalement ridicule ! Mais son entrain et le plaisir évident qu'ils prenaient à jouer ensemble effaçait le reste. De plus l'enthousiasme irréfréné de Tom n'avait échappé à personne et encore moins aux trois qui étaient sur la scène. Du coup, il s'était rapproché de notre côté et j'étais totalement pétrifiée, ce qui était incompréhensible.

J'avais les mains moites, le cœur qui palpitait comme si je venais de courir un cent mètres et je sentais le rouge me monter au joues. Pourtant, je ne cessais de l'observer. Grand, mince, brun et tatoué, il ne pouvait que me plaire. Et quand son regard croisa le mien et que je me noyais dans ses yeux sombres pendant à peine quelques secondes, je compris que j'étais foutue ! J'avais 31 ans bordel, j'avais largement passé l'âge où le premier chanteur un peu beau gosse qui passe suffisait à me transformer en hormone sur pattes.

J'en étais pourtant là.

A avoir envie de rire bêtement quand il passait devant moi. J'avais même des bouffées de chaleur quand son sourire en coin faisait son apparition. Quand j'en vins à me demander si tout chez lui était proportionnel à sa taille, je gémis devant tant de mièvrerie mélangée de stupre.

Pendant six ans, j'avais vécu comme une bonne sœur, ne ressentant à aucun moment la moindre attirance pour quelqu'un. A chaque fois que je me surprenais à mater un homme, je trouvais toujours LE détail qui gâchait l'ensemble. Que ce soit des pellicules sur une veste ou des chaussettes de sport blanches avec un pantalon de costume,rien ne m'échappait. Et là, il avait fallut que je le regarde pendant 20 minutes pour que le mot « sexe » clignote en lettres de vingts mètres de haut dans mon crâne.

Affligeant !

Ca en devint carrément grotesque quand, alors qu'il s'était approché du public pour faire chanter quelques fans et que l'une d'entre elles essaya de l'embrasser, je ressentis une pointe de jalousie me tordre l'estomac. C'était probablement un connard arrogant qui se tapait plus de mannequins que le magazine Sports Illustrated pouvait en contenir et j'étais en adoration devant lui comme une ado devant son premier boys band. Il devait forcément avoir quelque chose qui clochait !

Cheveux ? S'il continuait à passer sa main dedans comme il venait de le faire, je n'allais bientôt plus répondre de rien : Ok !

Taille ? Plus grand que moi, c'était le principal : Ok !

Visage ? Même d'où j'étais, je pouvais voir ses yeux pétiller quand il souriait. Et ce sourire... : Ok !  
Corpulence ? Pas maigre à faire peur, pas trop musclé : Ok  
Fringues ? Jeans slim et débardeur noirs, bijoux en bois et en argent : Ok !

Chaussures ? Un gars qui portait des Dr Martens ne pouvait pas se tromper : Ok !

\- « Tu fais quoi là ? » me hurlât Thomas dans l'oreille.  
\- « Ben je regarde, andouille ! » lui répondis-je en me penchant vers lui. « Tu veux que je fasses quoi ? »

\- « Tu fais pas que le regarder, tu mates ! J'en reviens pas ! T'as craqué pour un chanteur irlandais ! »  
\- « Non, c'est pas vrai ! » tentais-je de me défendre de la manière la plus puérile qu'il soit.  
\- « C'est vrai et tu le sais ! »

\- « Va te faire mettre ! »  
\- « J'y crois pas, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait dis donc ! Danny et Nina ! Danny et Nina ! »  
Tiens, y'a plus puéril que moi !  
\- « Tais toi et regarde au lieu de te foutre de moi ! » Je le poussai légèrement mais, comme il ne s'y attendait pas, je l'envoyai cogner l'agent de sécurité qui l'avait déjà à l'œil. Vu son regard, nous eûmes de la chance qu'il ne nous foute pas dehors.  
J'étais encore en train de m'assurer qu'il ne comptait pas appeler ses collègues pour nous sortir quand je sentis la main de Tom se crisper sur mon épaule. Je me tournai vers lui et, ce faisant, je pris subitement conscience de sa présence.

Juste devant moi.  
Et merde !  
Je devais être écarlate et je ne savais ni comment me comporter ni ce que je devais regarder.

 _You touch these tired eyes of mine_ _  
_ _And map my face out line by line_ _  
_ _And somehow growing old feels fine_ _  
_ _I listen close for I'm not smart_ _  
_ _You wrap you thoughts in works of art_ _  
_ _And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

Il s'était mis à chanter juste devant moi, voulant me regarder droit dans les yeux alors que je tentais d'échapper à son regard. Comment est on censée réagir quand on se retrouve devant un homme qu'on ne connaît pas et qui nous chante de tels trucs ? Pourquoi n'existe-t-il pas de « Manuel de savoir vivre en concert, chapitre 4 : Comment réagir quand on est le point de mire d'une salle tout en étant dans la fosse ? » ?

 _I may not have the softest touch  
_ Pourquoi avais-je envie de savoir s'il disait vrai ? _  
_ _I may not say the words as such  
_ Jusque là, il se débrouillait pas mal pourtant ! _  
_ _And though I may not look like much_ _  
_ _I'm yours  
_ Ca devrait être interdit d'avoir des pensées telles que les miennes pendant une chanson pareille ! _  
_ _And though my edges may be rough_ _  
_ _And never feel I'm quite enough_ _  
_ _It may not seem like very much_ _  
_ _But I'm yours_ _  
_Pourquoi il me prend la main ?  
 _You heeled these scars over time  
_ Je fixai nos doigts entrelacés en proie à une myriade de sentiments tous les plus contradictoires des uns des autres. _  
__Embraced my soul  
_ Ma main sur sa poitrine. Cet homme voulait ma mort ! _  
_ _You loved my mind  
_ J'essayai de lui sourire mais je devais donner l'impression d'avoir une paralysie faciale plutôt que de sortir d'une pub pour dentifrice ! _  
_ _You're the only angel in my life  
_ Ok, je pense qu'environ vingt gonzesses autour de moi veulent ma mort. _  
_ _The day news came my best friend died  
_ Je ne pouvais plus cesser de le regarder. _  
__My knees went week and you saw me cry  
_ Le contact de sa peau m'électrisait. _  
_ _Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_ _  
_Il se rapprochât encore plus de moi au point que je sentis l'odeur de son parfum.

 _I may not have the softest touch  
_ Son front se posant sur le mien. _  
_ _I may not say the words as such  
_ Sa main sur ma joue. _  
_ _I know I don't fit in that much  
_ Est ce humainement possible d'imploser pour cause de trop forte tension sexuelle ? _  
_ _But I'm yours  
_ Il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue et je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Il recula, finit par lâcher ma main et mon bras retomba le long de mon corps. Il remontât sur scène mais tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil qui finit de m'achever.

Je me laissais tomber sur une des rares chaises encore debout sous le regard incrédule de Tom.  
\- « Tu veux... »  
\- « Tais toi ! » l'interrompis-je. Je ne voulais rien. Je n'avais besoin de rien. Mes jambes tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion qui m'assaillait. J'avais l'impression qu'un barrage dans ma tête venait de céder. Je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration et des battements de mon cœur. Si on m'avais dit que de la vapeur sortait de mes oreille, je n'en aurais pas été étonnée tellement j'avais chaud. S'il m'avait demandé à la fin de la chanson s'il pouvait me prendre, je n'étais même pas certaine que j'aurais pu dire non. Bordel, reprends tes esprits Nina ! Il fait probablement la même chose à chaque concert et tu es certainement la 156e fille a qui il fait le coup et qui se retrouve dans un état pareil.  
Je terminai néanmoins le concert accrochée à ma chaise, les doigts presque blancs à force de serrer l'assise.

La moitié de la salle était déjà vide quand Tom se pencha vers moi pour me demander si je comptais passer la nuit ici. Je réussis à me lever et à le suivre pour atterrir dans une salle bondée où la radio qui avait organisé le concours que Tom avait gagné offrait un drink. Il me poussa dans un coin et m'abandonna le temps d'aller chercher à boire. J'étais toujours en train de me demander si j'arriverais à oublier le contact de sa main sur la mienne ou de ses lèvres sur ma joue quand il revint, tenant deux shots de téquila.  
\- « Avale ça cul sec. »  
La brûlure de l'alcool me remit un peu les idées en place mais mon cerveau continuait à faire défiler les images de cette scène malgré moi.  
\- « P'tain, Tom...J'ai quoi là ? On dirait moi à 15 ans devant les Backstreet Boys ! »  
Sauf qu'aucun des Backstreet Boys n'avait réussi à me réchauffer de cette manière là !  
\- « Le manque de sexe ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Je te l'ai déjà dit que c'était pas sain ton abstinence là ! Et voilà le résultat ! Qui avait raison ? Ben moi, comme d'habitude ! Un bon coup de... »  
\- « TOM ! Y'a des gens autour de nous là ! »  
\- « N'empêche que tu sais que j'ai raison ! »  
\- « Non parce que là, ça dépasse le stade de la légère attirance ! Oooh, bordel...Tu veux bien aller m'en chercher une autre ? »  
\- « Dois je comprendre que nous allons nous saouler ce soir ma belle ? »  
\- « Tu me connais tellement bien ! »  
Il partit vers le bar en riant. Que pouvais je faire d'autre ? Où trouver un mec qui réussisse à me faire perdre la raison ainsi juste avec un bisou sur la joue ? Six ans sans sexe, sans ressentir le besoin d'avoir un homme dans mon lit et il lui avait suffit de cinq minutes pour foutre le bordel dans ma tête et dans mon corps !  
Du coup, quand Thomas revint avec deux shots supplémentaires, je les avalai cul secs sans lui laisser le temps de protester et partit à mon tour en rechercher. Je patientais au bar, feignant d'ignorer les regards des filles qui m'auraient volontiers dépecé sur place pour revenir en arrière et être celle devant qui il avait chanté.  
En revenant vers Tom, je le vis en grande discussion avec le type de la sécu. Deux solutions : ou nous allions nous faire sortir gentiment mais rapidement ou bien Tom lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

J'approchai avec un grand sourire, du genre « mais enfin monsieur l'agent pourquoi m'arrêtez vous, je ne roulais quand même pas si vite !? » mais pas du tout rassurée. Thomas pouvait être une véritable drama queen quand il s'y mettait et je n'avais pas le courage pour supporter un de ces célèbres esclandres.  
\- « Tom ? Que nous veux monsieur ? » _  
-_ «Euh...Comment te dire ma chérie ? Monsieur veut te dire que Danny O'Donoghue voudrait te voir ! »  
Quoi ?  
\- « Pardon, excuse moi, mais j'ai pas bien compris. T'as dis quoi ? »  
\- « Z'êtes bien celle devant qui il a chanté non ? » Devant mon hochement de tête, il reprit :  
\- « Et ben il veut vous voir. Si ça vous va, z'avez qu'à me suivre ! »  
Euh...Non...Oui...Je sais pas ? Qu'est ce que je pourrais lui dire ? « Quand vous étiez devant moi tout à l'heure, j'ai ressenti comme une implosion d'ovaire ! Y'a moyen de faire quelque chose pour ça ou pas ? » Ou bien « Dites, vous vous ne souviendriez pas, il y a environ quinze ans, de quatre filles qui gloussaient dés qu'elles vous voyaient ? Non parce qu'en fait, je pense qu'il serait possible que l'on se soit déjà vu !C'est dingue ce que le monde peut être petit, non ? »  
N'importe quoi ! Je n'avais rien à lui dire. Enfin, si, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire ! Et pourquoi il voulait me voir ?  
\- « Bien sûr qu'elle va vous suivre ! Elle ne raterait ça pour rien au monde ! N'est ce pas ma chérie ? »  
Merci Thomas !  
\- « Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? » lui demandais-je  
\- « J'en sais rien moi ! Que tu veux vérifier si il est à la hauteur de tes fantasmes de la soirée ? »  
\- « Tom ! »  
\- « Ben quoi ? Quitte à se faire sauter, autant que ce soit par... »  
\- « Thomas ! Je ne vais pas me faire sauter comme tu dis ! Je le connais même pas ! »  
\- « Tu sais déjà comment il s'appelle, y'en a qui l'ont fait avec moins que ça ! »  
\- « Dites, c'est oui ou c'est non mais j'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! Alors si ça vous dérange pas de vous décider... »  
Ah oui, il était toujours là, le vigile !  
\- « Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle va y aller ! Bois ton verre et vas y, tu verras bien ! »  
Allez hop, quatrième téquila de la soirée... Tout va bien !  
\- « OK ! Alors, je vous suis ? »  
La quatrième était une erreur !

Nous parcourûmes une cinquantaine de mètres, ce qui suffit à mon guide pour me donner son nom (Fred) sa situation familiale (trois enfants, une femme et une ex femme) et son ambition principale, à savoir ouvrir un club de muscu, ce que devait lui permettre ses extras en tant qu'agent de sécurité. Autant dire que le chemin fût long avant qu'il ne m'abandonne devant une porte.  
OK.  
Des portes, j'en avais déjà vu, d'ailleurs, j'en avais même plusieurs chez moi. Mais jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel besoin de fuir quand j'en avais croisée une. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ?

Entendant des bruits de pas derrière moi, j'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête que je vis Fred abattre son poing sur la porte trois fois.  
\- « Va pas vous attendre des heures ma jolie ! »  
Ouais et ben, il avait pas besoin de me demander deMERDE, la porte s'ouvrit.  
\- « C'est vous qu'on est venus chercher ? »  
OK, là, vu la carrure, on est dans le registre garde du corps professionnel.  
\- « Euh...Oui. »  
\- « Bien, je m'appelle Declan. » Il me tendit la main et je fus étonnée de la légèreté de sa poignée. « Entrez, Danny va pas tarder, il n'en a pas encore fini avec les journalistes. »  
Devoir attendre ne me posait pas de problèmes, au plus cette entrevue était reportée, au plus je pourrais tenter de me calmer.

La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais n'avait aucune décoration au mur à part un énorme miroir en pied sur ma droite. Un comptoir de bar se trouvait en face de moi et trois chaises hautes y étaient accolées. Un énorme fauteuil se trouvait sur ma gauche, juste à côté de la porte par laquelle Declan venait de sortir.  
J'allais d'abord m'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui se révéla être de l'espèce du mobilier qui avale celui ou celle qui fait l'erreur de vouloir se poser dessus. Mes pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol ! Je me relevai péniblement et restai debout, hésitant à prendre appui contre le mur ou tenter une des chaises hautes.  
J'étais toujours en train d'hésiter sur quelle position choisir quand la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître celui qui était responsable de ma perte de contrôle.

\- « Alors le concert t'a plu ? »  
Je comptais sur le fait que le voir sous la lumière crue des spots et non pas dans la pénombre me ferait réaliser que je m'étais emballée pour rien mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
C'était encore pire. Ici, je n'avais pas l'excuse de l'ambiance, de la lumière tamisée ou d'une chanson les yeux dans les yeux. La chaleur dans mon ventre reprit de plus belle.  
\- « Oui...C'était...Euh...Sympa ! »  
Mon dieu que je pouvais être bête ! Sympa ? J'avais rien trouvé de mieux que « sympa » ?  
\- « Sympa ? Vraiment ? » Dit-il tout en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil et en réussissant à ne pas s'y faire avaler.  
\- « Non mais...Je veux dire...Je suis pas fan, donc... »  
Quand je vis son air interloqué, je pris conscience du double sens de mes paroles.  
\- « Non, c'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé mais je ne vous connaissais pas avant ce soir donc...Oh ! Je suis ridicule ! Désolée, c'était vraiment très bien ! J'ai vraiment apprécié ! » concluais-je lamentablement.

\- « J'étais un peu étonné devant ton attitude. D'habitude, quand je descend près de la fosse, je perds l'ouïe ! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je suis en face de quelqu'un qui réagit si peu ! » avouât-il avec un sourire.

\- « Faut pas croire que... » commençais-je avant de réaliser ce que j'allais dire.

\- « Que ? » reprit-il en se levant. Il se dirigeait vers moi et ne fît que me frôler quand il passa derrière le bar. Je fermai les yeux, j'étais une grande fille. Je ne pouvais pas être bouleversée à ce point par un frôlement !

\- « Que... Rien, c'est juste de la surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout ! »

\- « Moi non plus, je ne m'y attendais pas ! » murmurât-il à mon oreille. Une vague de chaleur remontât le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ce type ne pouvait pas me faire tant d'effet.

\- « Ah ? »

\- « Non. Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? » reprit-il tout en fouillant le téquila avalées en moins d'une demie heure, c'était déjà bien assez. Je me tournai pour lui répondre et lui dire que j'allais y aller quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Le guitariste et le batteur se tenaient l'un derrière l'autre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- « Danny, la maison de disque nous a préparé une soirée dans un pub. Tu viens ? »

\- « Je te présente Mark – il désigna le barbu- et Glen. » Ces derniers hochèrent la tête dans ma direction, semblant être habitué à cette situation. Cela suffit à me refroidir. Je ne voulais pas être une fille de plus à ajouter à une liste déjà longue. Il était temps pour moi de partir.

\- « Et les gars, je vous présente... » Il tourna la têt d'un air interrogateur vers moi.

\- « Nina. Bon, ben merci pour tout mais je vais y aller. On m'attend et... »

\- « Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? » m'interrompît Danny en posant sa main sur la mienne. Son contact m'électrisait toujours mais il était hors de question d'être un numéro de plus.

\- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » répondis-je en retirant doucement ma main de sous la sienne.

\- « Dommage, ça aurait sympa... » Il inspira un grand coup et reprit à l'intention de Glen : « Bon, je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive. »

Il me regardât une dernière fois en souriant et sortit en secouant la tête.

\- « Tu sais, il ne fait jamais ça. » déclarât Mark en me regardant.

\- « C'est ça oui, je vais le croire. » Danny sortit de la pièce, mon cynisme revenait en force.

\- « Non, je suis sérieux, » reprit Mark. « Il est toujours disponible pour les fans mais il n'en a jamais invité aucune après le show. »

J'avais envie de le croire mais c'était son pote, il n'allait pas me dire le contraire ! Mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai.

\- « Rien ne t'oblige à rester jusqu'à la fin. Tu viens boire un verre avec nous et si tu te sens bien, tu reste, sinon, on t'offre le taxi. » proposât Glen sortant de son silence.

\- « Je sais pas...Faut que je réfléchisse... »

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, ni ce que je devais croire. Tout cela avait été bien trop vite et je ne m'étais évidemment pas préparée à ce qui venait de se passer.  
\- « Bon, si tu change d'avis, on sera au Corcoran's, tu connais ? » demandât Mark.  
\- « Oui, je suis déjà passée devant. » Évidemment, c'était un bar irlandais.  
\- « Et bien...On se voit peut être bientôt alors... » éludât Glen en s'en allant.  
\- « J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Nina ! » conclut Mark en sortant à son tour.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais fait le meilleur ou le pire choix de ma vie en refusant de les suivre.  
Par contre, selon Tom que j'avais fini par rejoindre dehors, il ne faisait aucun doute que je faisais la pire erreur de toute ma vie !  
\- « Comment as tu pu dire non ? Mais t'es complètement folle ! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu imagines le pire ? C'est tellement improbable qu'il ait ressentit la même chose que toi ? Et puis, c'est pas parce qu'il est connu que c'est un coureur ! Bon, ok, je serais à sa place, j'en profiterai mais c'est pas une raison ! Ça fait des années que tu ne ressens plus rien et pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu te débines ? T'as la trouille, voilà tout ! »

\- « De quoi aurais je peur ? » demandais-je en m'arrêtant brusquement.

\- « De ce que tu ressens ! »  
\- « Parce que tu sais ce que je ressens toi maintenant ? » Je me remis en marche, sentant l'énervement monter en moi.  
\- « Arrête de faire l'idiote Nina ! Il te plaît et il y a une chance pour que ce soit réciproque ! Saisis là ! »  
\- « Je ne le connais pas ! »  
\- « Ben lui non plus, il te connaît pas ! Et ça va pas changer si tu ne vas pas là bas ! »  
\- « Tu fais chier ! »  
\- « Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? »  
\- « Si, justement ! » avouais-je, vaincue par sa diatribe.  
\- « ET BEN VA LES REJOINDRE ALORS! » criât Thomas  
\- « JE VAIS AVOIR L'AIR D'UNE CONNE ! » criais-je à mon tour. J'avais peur d'être ridicule, de me planter et encore plus de ce que je ressentais.  
\- « MAIS QU'EST CE QU'ON S'EN FOUT ! Si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras ! Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre après tout ? »  
\- « Rien... » marmonnais-je.  
\- « Alors vas-y ! Et si tu ne le sens pas, et bien, tu rentres à la maison te coucher sagement. »  
\- « Ok, j'y vais ! »  
\- « C'est vrai ? »  
\- « Je crois... »  
\- « Arrêtes de réfléchir bon sang ! TAXIIII ! Allez monte dedans, je te sonne dans une heure si tu n'es pas encore rentrée. »  
\- « OK, ok... » Je grimpais dans le taxi, ébahie de la décision que je venais prendre. Thomas donnât l'adresse au chauffeur et je le regardai disparaître au coin de la rue. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et une irrésistible envie de sauter partout.

Quand j'arrivais devant le pub, je m'attendais à tout sauf à un endroit quasiment désert. J'entrai malgré tout, espérant que le taxi ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse. Ou qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. J'entendis du bruit venant du fond de la salle et me dirigeai par là quand je remarquai un homme seul accoudé au bar.

Danny.

Il lui suffit de me sourire pour que je sache que j'avais fait le bon choix. Peu importe ce qu'il arriverait.  
\- « Tu es venue finalement ? » dit il en pivotant vers moi.  
\- « Oui. Où sont les autres ? »  
\- « Dans l'arrière salle. Je voulais un peu de tranquillité. Tu bois quelque chose cette fois ci ? »  
Je me hissai sur le tabouret à côté de lui. S'il ne me regardait pas, s'il ne me souriait pas, s'il ne me parlait pas, je devrais être en mesure de garder mon équilibre.  
\- « La même chose que toi ! »  
\- « Guinness alors ! Méfie toi, tu t'attaques à un irlandais sur son terrain là... »  
\- « Même pas peur ! »

En fait, si.

Mais avec lui près de moi, son genou contre le mien, la peur devenait un sentiment presque agréable.


	3. Chapitre 3 Drunk

**Chapitre 3. Drunk**

 _Should I? Should I?_ _  
_ _Maybe I'll get drunk again_ _  
_ _I'll be drunk again, I'll be drunk again_ _  
_ _To feel a little love_  
 **Ed Sheeran**

Je devais être enfermée dans la batterie d'Animal le batteur fou du Muppet Show. Ou Thomas avait décidé de forer et la foreuse était entrée dans ma tête. Ou quelqu'un avait égaré son enclume juste sur ma tête.  
Ou bien je me tapais la plus grosse gueule de bois de ma vie. Mon incapacité flagrante à ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un oeil et l'impression d'avoir du coton dans la bouche et dans le crâne confirmait cette supposition. Je me tournais sur le dos en gémissant.

Saloperie de bière irlandaise !

Je me souvenais m'être assise auprès de Danny sans trop savoir ce que j'allais faire. Je me souvenais avoir trinqué une première fois avec lui. Puis une deuxième et une troisième fois. Je crois bien que c'est à partir de la cinquième fois qu'on avait rajouté le whisky, sous prétexte que je « n'avais pas bu de véritable whisky si ce que j'avais bu ne venait pas d'Irlande ».

Saloperie de whisky irlandais !

J'étais où, moi au fait ? J'ouvris difficilement un œil et reconnus ma chambre. Bon, c'était déjà ça, j'étais chez moi. Je tournais précautionneusement la tête et ne vis personne à côté de moi. J'avais vraiment dût abuser et il m'avait probablement collée dans le premier taxi qui passait. J'étais encore habillée avec mes vêtements de la veille. Il ne me manquait que mes chaussures. Il me fallait du café. Plein de café. Je voulus me lever mais comme les murs de ma chambre avaient décidés de bouger de place, je me laissai retomber sur mon lit. Voilà. Pas bouger. Pas respirer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris de boire autant ?

\- « Dis donc Nin... »  
\- « Arrêtes de hurler Tom s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie... » l'interrompis-je alors qu'il entrait dans ma chambre. Je me roulais en boule sur le côté en gémissant à nouveau. Plus jamais de bière. Plus jamais de whisky. Plus jamais d'irlandais sexy !  
\- « Je ne hurle pas ! » Reprit-il en chuchotant cette fois, « mais faudrait que tu viennes voir un truc. »  
\- « Ah ah ah ! Tu veux vraiment que moi, je me lève, là, tout de suite. »  
\- « Ben...Oui ? »  
\- « Hors de question. Je me tape la plus grosse gueule de bois de ma vie, voire du monde, alors, laisse moi mourir en paix ! »  
\- « Non mais faut vraiment que tu viennes voir ça ! »  
\- « T'es lourd... »  
\- « Nina, fais moi confiance ! » soupirât-il.  
\- « Non ! »  
\- « Mais viens ! »  
\- « C'est pas pour me montrer une connerie ? »  
\- « Promis ! »  
\- « Ok. Mais à mon rythme alors ! »  
\- « Si tu veux...Mais viens ! »

Il n'y a que quand on est encore bourré de la veille que faire les quelques mètres qui séparent une chambre d'un salon puisse prendre les allures d'une expédition. Il me fallut au moins un quart d'heure pour me lever, trouver et garder un équilibre précaire, mettre un pied devant l'autre, atteindre la porte et comprendre que je n'y arriverais jamais sans l'aide de Tom. Ce qu'il voulait me montrer devait sérieusement en valoir la peine car il ne leva même pas les yeux au ciel quand je pris appui sur lui.

\- « Tu veux bien me faire du café ? Beaucoup de café. »  
\- « Ouiii et toi, pendant ce temps, regarde autour de toi... »  
\- « Tom, j'ai pas envie de jouer à ça, j'ai les neurones qui doivent encore baigner dans la Guinness là ! »  
\- « Ben justement, en parlant de Guinness... »  
\- « Ooh bordel ! » M'exclamais-je alors que Thomas me désignait le divan.  
\- « Je suis quand même curieux de savoir comment, alors que je voulais juste prendre une douche et voir si tu étais rentrée, je suis tombé nez à nez avec un irlandais d'un mètre quatre vingt dix qui roupille dans notre canapé ? »  
\- « Tom ! Je sais même pas comment je suis rentrée ! »  
\- « Tu crois qu'on doit le réveiller ? »  
\- « J'en sais rien. Personnellement, j'aurais encore bien dormi quelques heures ! »  
\- « Tu peux pas me reprocher de t'avoir fait lever alors que Danny O'Donoghue dort dans notre salon ! »  
\- « Pas faux. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il fout là d'ailleurs ! »  
\- « Non mais tu te souviens vraiment de rien en fait ? » S'étonnât Tom en me regardant comme si j'étais une demeurée.  
\- « Chuuuut ! Tu vas le réveiller ! » M'énervais-je en le tapant sur l'épaule. Le pire, c'est que, même affalé à moitié sur notre canapé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte appuyée sur son bras, je continuais à le trouver craquant. N'importe quoi !  
\- « Bon, ben viens par ici alors ! » Dit-il en m'entraînant dans la cuisine.

Thomas se décidât enfin à me servir un café. Je m'assis sur une des chaises et gardait la tasse entre mes mains pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le plan de travail.  
\- « Bon. De quoi tu te souviens ? »  
\- « D'avoir bu. De trop. »  
\- « Si tu commence à faire de l'humour, c'est que ça va mieux ! Non, sérieusement, t'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. »  
Je dus me concentrer un moment, essayant de percer le trou noir qu'était devenu ma mémoire.  
\- « Je me souviens du début de la soirée. Je savais pas trop quoi dire et j'ai l'impression que lui non plus. Il avait quand même l'air content que je sois venue finalement. On a bu plusieurs verres. Le truc con quoi. J'étais stressée et ça détend de boire un coup. »  
\- « Un peu trop à mon avis vu ton état ! »  
\- « Ouais, bon, ça va ! Mais on se marrait. Et je me sentais bien. En plus, il est vraiment gentil, Tom. Ou c'est un très bon acteur. » Ajoutais-je après un moment de réflexion.  
\- « Bien, on avance, de quoi vous avez parlé ? »  
\- « Les trucs classiques. De ce que je faisais dans la vie. De musique. De David Bowie. Ça, je m'en souviens parce qu'on a trinqué à sa santé ! »  
\- « Ah ben je suis certain qu'il s'en portera bien tiens ! »  
\- « Oh, ça va ! Moi, au moins, je gigote pas devant une scène au point de me faire repérer par la sécurité ! » Répliquais-je.

\- « Essaye pas de changer de sujet ! Bon, autre chose ? » Éludât-il.  
\- « Pfff...Je sais pas. Je sais plus. On a commencé à rire bêtement pour rien mais bon, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on était déjà loin à ce moment là. »  
\- « OK. Et comment tu es rentrée ? »  
\- « Attends. Les autres étaient partis. Ils sont venus voir ce que Danny faisait et il leur a dit d'y aller sans lui. Et puis... Roh, mais je sais plus... »  
\- « En taxi. »  
Nous sursautâmes tous les deux en entendant la voix de Danny. Tom en glissa même du plan de travail.  
\- « Hey! » le saluais-je. Bon, d'accord, c'était pitoyable comme salut mais vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, c'était le mieux que je puisse faire.  
\- « Salut ! Je peux te proposer quelque chose ? Café ? Thé ? » Débitât à toute vitesse Tom.  
\- « Ah ben t'étais moins serviable avec moi ! »  
\- « Toi, t'es chez toi ! Tu sais où ça se trouve ! »  
\- « Vous êtes ensemble ? » Demandât Danny qui n'était pas habitué à nos joutes verbales matinales.  
\- « Quoi ? Nous ? Non, du tout. ! » Répondîmes nous en choeur.  
\- « Pourtant vous avez... »  
\- « Je suis gay ! » L'interrompît Thomas.  
\- « On vit juste ensemble. On est colocataires quoi. » Repris-je.  
\- « Et amis ! » Dit Tom en me faisant les gros yeux.  
\- « Voilà ! » Répondis-je, espérant clôturer cette conversation avant que Tom ne commence à expliquer le souci qu'il s'était fait en ne me voyant pas rentrer.  
\- « Ok. Je veux bien un thé, merci. » Dit Danny en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de moi.  
\- « Donc, vous êtes rentrés en taxi ? » Reprit Tom en mettant chauffer la bouilloire.

\- « Oui. Et, quand on est arrivé ici, tu as eu un peu de mal à ouvrir la porte. » Expliquât Danny en me regardant tout sourire.  
Super, j'avais raison, je m'étais tapée l'affiche ! J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains, histoire de cacher ma gêne.  
\- « Je suis venu te donner un coup de main mais le chauffeur en a eu marre et j'étais en train de le convaincre d'attendre encore quand tu as réussi à ouvrir la porte. T'étais tellement contente que j'ai plus trop réfléchi et que je l'ai payé. Et il s'est barré. »  
\- « Et je t'ai dit que tu n'aurais qu'à rappeler un taxi de chez nous... »  
\- « Tu as été chercher ton téléphone dans ta chambre et comme ça faisais un petit moment que tu étais partie, je suis venu voir et tu t'étais endormie en travers de ton lit. »  
\- « Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée ! » M'excusais-je. Non mais quelle honte !  
\- « Je t'ai enlevé tes chaussures et puis, comme je savais même pas où je me trouvais, j'ai squatté le canapé. » Terminât-il.  
\- « Désolée, désolée, désolée. » Répétais-je tout en avalant le café que Tom venait de me servir.  
\- « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je peux te faire des pancakes si tu veux... » proposât Tom à Danny, en parfaite desperate housewifes.  
\- « Non, ça ira merci, je vais rentrer à l'hôtel avant que les autres ne lancent les flics à mes trousses. » Répondît-il tout en se levant.

Je me levais à mon tour et le suivis dans le salon où, après avoir appelé un taxi, il récupéra sa veste et ses chaussures.  
\- « Bon, ben, merci pour la soirée et puis... »  
Tu parles d'une façon de dire au revoir. Je voulais qu'il reste, je voulais encore passer du temps avec lui. Je voulais qu'il me raconte sa vie. Je voulais lui raconter la mienne. Je voulais qu'il me fasse rire et le faire rire. Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il se penche vers moi et...  
\- « Tu sais, on a passé une première soirée assez bizarre. »  
\- « C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, en effet. » Dis-je en essayant de ne plus penser à ce qu'il se passerait si on me laissait seule avec lui dans une pièce. Elle avait peut être été bizarre mais ça avait été une de mes plus belles soirées depuis Damien.  
\- « Et...Enfin, tu vois...Je voudrais pas que tu penses que... »  
Je voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir mais tant qu'il restait là, debout dans mon salon, ça m'allait !  
\- « Bref, ça te dirais de venir manger avec moi ce soir ? »  
Dieu merci, j'étais encore sous l'effet « pire gueule de bois du monde », ce qui m'évitât de me mettre à sauter partout en criant ma joie.  
\- « Oui, bien sûr que oui ! » Bon, mon enthousiasme devait quand même être visible...  
\- « Parfait ! Je viendrais te chercher vers vingt heures ? »  
\- « Très bien ! »  
D'ici là, j'aurais peut être récupéré du vocabulaire !

Danny parti, je revins dans la cuisine sous le regard plus que curieux de Tom.  
\- « Tu comptes faire quoi ? » Demandât ce dernier en me servant encore une fois du café.  
\- « Tu sais que je risque une attaque si tu continues à me faire boire autant de café ? »  
\- « C'est du déca, j'y ai pensé figure toi ! Bon, alors, tu vas faire quoi ? »  
\- « Je vais prendre une douche et changer de fringues ! Je pue la clope et la bière ! »  
\- « Fais pas l'idiote ! Avec lui, je veux dire ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »  
\- « Il m'a invitée à dîner. Ce soir. »  
\- « Oh ben cache ta joie surtout ! »  
\- « Tu déconnes ? Je suis super contente. Le seul souci, c'est que pour une fois qu'un mec me plaît et que ça a l'air réciproque, fallait qu'il soit connu et irlandais. Tu crois pas que ça risque un tout petit peu de compliquer les choses ? »  
\- « Et alors ? Toi, tu crois pas que si c'est ça ton plus gros problème avec lui, c'est déjà pas mal ? Il est beau gosse, il a l'air sympa, vous vous êtes bourrés la gueule à deux et il veut te revoir le lendemain malgré tout. Et toi, tu veux te casser la tête avec le fait qu'il habite pas à côté de chez nous ? Vraiment ? »  
\- « Non mais bon, je vois pas com... »  
\- « STOP ! Est ce que, pour une fois, tu pourrais pas essayer de voir tout ça au jour le jour ? Profiter du temps passé avec lui et voir où ça vous mène ? »  
\- « Genre, y'a des gens qui sont capables de faire ça ? »  
\- « Il paraît, oui ! Bon, si tu dois le voir ce soir, va te recoucher, je viendrais te réveiller pour que tu ait le temps de te préparer. »  
\- « Merci. Mais d'abord, à la douche ! »

Quand Thomas vient me réveiller, je me sentais déjà un peu mieux. Et quand je me rappelai que dans quelques heures, j'allais revoir Danny, j'étais en pleine forme ! Je retrouvai avec plaisir le stress pré-rendez vous. Chercher pendant un temps infini ce que j'allais me mettre. Et quelles chaussures. Et comment me coiffer. Et comment me maquiller. Bref, j'étais encore plus stressée que si j'avais dû rencontrer le pape.  
Après plusieurs essayages, qui allèrent du bête jeans – tshirt à la robe de soirée en passant par un des tailleur que je mettais pour aller bosser, je fini par me décider pour une bête robe noire toute simple avec l'approbation de Thomas. Comme je ne savais même pas où nous allions dîner, la robe de soirée risquait d'être « trop », le jeans-tshirt « pas assez » et le tailleur...Dois-je vraiment expliquer pourquoi il ne convenait pas ? Je laissais mes cheveux détaché, me maquillai légèrement et après avoir mis des boucles d'oreilles et mon collier en argent, j'étais prête.

A vingt heures une, je commençai déjà à regretter d'avoir arrêté de fumer.  
A vingt heures deux, je me dis qu'une téquila ne serait pas de trop.  
A vingt heures trois, Tom avait déjà fait douze allers et retours entre le canapé et la fenêtre du salon.  
A vingt heures quatre, je me dis que s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite, j'allais le le tuer.  
A vingt heures cinq, la sonnette retentit, sauvant Tom d'une mort certaine.  
Je me levai précipitamment, alors que Tom répondait à l'interphone tout en me faisant signe de dégager. Je pris mon sac et ma veste, embrassai Tom et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, m'arrêtant juste devant la porte pour reprendre mon souffle. Bon. Pas de raisons de paniquer. Tout allait bien se passer. Même si je n'en gardais que de vagues souvenirs, ce n'était pas la première soirée que nous allions passer ensemble.  
Ok.  
Je vais donc ouvrir cette porte et il sera là.  
Ok.  
Je peux le faire.  
Oui.  
Ou pas.  
Ou je peux prétendre ne pas être bien et rester à la maison.  
Et ne pas le revoir.  
Et merde ! Allons y !

Quand j'ouvris la porte, il se tenait effectivement devant moi, prêt à appuyer de nouveau sur la sonnette.  
\- « Désolée, je voulais pas être si longue. »  
\- « J'ai bien cru que tu avais changé d'avis finalement ! Tu es magnifique... »  
\- « Merci . »  
Bien, je ne savais déjà plus où me mettre. Merci...Non mais vraiment ? Soit, c'était ça ou rire bêtement après tout...  
\- « On y va ? »  
\- « Je te suis ! »  
Il prit ma main dans la sienne et un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Si le simple fait de lui tenir la main me faisait déjà cet effet, qu'est ce que ce serait si...  
Hop hop hop !  
Arrête de penser à des trucs pareils.  
Tout de suite !  
Ok...Thomas faisant le ménage en refaisant les chorégraphies de Grease. Mon boss. Jean Claude.  
Là, ça fonctionne !  
Assis dans le taxi, il ne lâchât pas ma main et je ne fis rien pour la retirer. Je devais sourire comme une demeurée mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. J'avais l'impression que c'était tellement facile d'être moi même avec lui. Vu que tous les sujets que nous avions abordés la soirée précédente s'étaient évanouis dans les vapeurs d'alcool de mon cerveau, certaines conversations revinrent sur le tapis. Quand nous nous taisions, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous regarder en souriant. Même les silences entre nous n'étaient pas gênants. C'en était presque trop beau pour être réel.  
La fin du repas arriva bien trop vite à mon goût et quand nous sortîmes du restaurant et qu'il me proposa de me raccompagner, nous nous mîmes à marcher, aucun de nous n'ayant vraisemblablement envie de se quitter trop vite.

\- « Alors, dis moi quelque chose que j'ignore encore sur toi. »  
L'heure des confessions avait sonné !

\- « Je crois...Est ce que, par hasard, tu te souviendrais, il a une quinzaine d'années, de quatre filles en en voyage scolaire à Dublin qui n'arrêtaient pas de rire très fort et très bêtement quand elles te voyaient ? »  
\- « Me dis pas que... » Il s'arrêta net de marcher.  
\- « Siii. » Mais la honte !  
\- « J'y crois pas ! Tu faisais partie de celles qui se foutaient de moi ? »  
\- « Oh Danny ! On ne se foutait vraiment pas de toi ! »  
\- « Tu veux rire, dés que vous me voyiez, vous rigoliez en vous planquant. »  
\- « Tu as été le fantasme numéro un cette année là ! »  
\- « Un des grands mystères de ma vie enfin révélé ! »  
Ca y est, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire.  
\- « Et moi qui pensait que j'avais un truc qui déconnait chaque fois que je passais devant vous. »  
\- « Non, c'est nous qui déconnions à plein tube ! »  
\- « T'es en train de m'avouer que tu étais amoureuse de moi il y a quinze ans ? »  
\- « Oui, bon, ça va ! C'était il y a dix-huit ans déjà et puis... Mais arrête de te marrer ! On était des ados ! »  
\- « Ok, ok, je ne ferais plus d'allusions à tes émois d'adolescente ! Mais comprend moi, pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que vous vous foutiez de moi et ce soir, j'apprends qu'en fait, c'était l'inverse ! »  
\- « Bon, à toi, quelque chose que j'ignore ? »  
\- « Mmmh, voyons...Ça fait sept mois que je suis célibataire ! »  
\- « Petit joueur va ! »  
\- « Je suis sérieux. »  
\- « Moi aussi ! »  
\- « Parce que toi, ça fait plus longtemps ? »  
\- « Bien plus longtemps ! »  
\- « Vraiment ? »  
\- « Six ans. »

Je me tournais vers lui, soudain inquiète de son silence.  
\- « Ca va ? »  
\- « Tu veux me faire croire qu'en six ans, tu n'as pas eu un seul rencard ? »  
\- « Non ! Enfin, rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être mentionné.»  
\- « Et je suis censé te croire ? »  
\- « Faudra bien, c'est la vérité. »  
\- « Faut que tu m'expliques là ! »  
\- « Ok... »  
Je ne savais pas par où commencer, alors je lui expliquai tout depuis le début. Ma rencontre avec Damien. Notre amitié de plus en plus forte. Le jour où il avait débarqué en plein milieu de la nuit chez moi ivre mort pour me dire qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne repartirait pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas avoué que c'était réciproque. Notre amour commun pour la musique. Notre façon de se comprendre sans parler. Notre humour pourri qui ne faisait rire que nous.  
\- « Vous avez rompu ? »  
\- « Pas vraiment, non... » J'étais au bord des larmes et ça devait s'entendre car Danny passa un bras autour de mes épaules.  
\- « Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprend tout à fait. Te sens pas obligée de... »  
\- « Non, ça va aller. Il avait du aller chez ses parents récupérer des trucs. Ses parents déménageaient et voulaient vider le grenier. Je devais aller lui donner un coup de main et puis, le jour même, j'ai eu la flemme. Il y est allé seul et en rentrant, il a... »  
Il resserra son étreinte et je serrai sa main dans la mienne.  
\- « Bref, un type roulait en contre sens. Damien n'a eu aucune chance. Il est mort sur le coup. »  
\- « Nina, je suis désolé, je pensais pas que... »  
\- « Non, ça va, ça va. J'ai pas trop l'habitude d'en parler, c'est pour ça que c'est pas facile. Mais ça va, je te promets. »

Nous continuâmes à marcher un moment, son bras autour de mes épaules et sa main dans la mienne.  
\- « Donc, voilà, tu es le premier en six ans à avoir réussi à ce que je ne remarque pas LE détail rédhibitoire ! Toutes mes félicitations ! »  
\- « J'en suis honoré, crois moi. »  
\- « Tu peux l'être ! »  
\- « Pour être franc, j'ai été étonné que tu ai accepté de me revoir après cette soirée de beuverie ! »  
\- « Ne me parle plus de Guinness, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »  
\- « Je t'avais prévenue que t'attaquer à un irlandais sur son terrain pouvait être dangereux ! »  
\- « Faut croire que j'ai un goût prononcé pour le danger ! »

Une fois arrivé devant chez moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas le quitter mais je ne voulais pas non plus que tout aille trop vite. Je me sentais bien avec lui et je voulais faire durer chaque instant partagé avec lui le plus longtemps possible.  
\- « Merci pour la soirée, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien. »  
\- « J'ai passé une excellente soirée moi aussi. »  
\- « Bon, ben, je vais rentrer alors. »  
Embrasse moi. Embrasse moi. Embrasse moi.  
\- « Oui et moi je vais essayer de trouver un taxi ! »  
\- « Bon...Ben...Merci encore et... »  
Il se rapprochât de moi, passa sa main dans mes cheveux et penchât la tête vers moi. Il ne me fallut que deux secondes de réflexion pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	4. Chapitre 4 Use Somebody

**Chapitre 4. Use somebody.**

 ** _You know that I could use somebody_** _  
_ ** _You know that I could use somebody_**

 ** _Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak_** _  
_ ** _Countless lovers under cover of the street  
_** ** **Kings of Leon****

Je n'avais pas encore fermé la porte que Tom se précipita vers moi.  
\- « Alors ? » S'exclamât-il tandis que je fermai la porte à clé.  
\- « Je peux au moins enlever ma veste ? »  
\- « On s'en fout de ta veste ! Raconte ! Comment ça c'est passé ? Tu vas le revoir ? C'était comment ? » Me questionna t-il en me poursuivant à travers l'appartement.  
\- « Tu compte pas me foutre la paix en fait ? »  
\- « Bravo ma chérie, tu as découvert mon coté je-suis-un-gros-curieux ! Après autant d'années de cohabitation, je te félicite ! Bon, maintenant, assied toi et raconte moi ! »  
\- « C'était...Parfait ! » Dis-je en me laissant tomber dans le canapé.  
\- « A ce point là ? »  
\- « Ben oui. Je sais pas, c'est comme si...Comme si c'était évident entre nous. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »  
\- « Tu parles comme si tu étais l'héroïne d'un roman Harlequin ! »  
\- « Rien à foutre ! » Lui répondis-je en riant. « Oh, Tom, ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais plus ressenti ça. Tu sais...L'envie de rire bêtement tout le temps en tapant des mains et en sautant partout ? »  
\- « Je voudrais bien voir ça ! Et sinon, plus sérieusement, comment ça va se passer ? »  
\- « Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien ! Je le revois demain mais bon... »  
\- « Mais bon quoi ? »  
\- « Tom, faut être réaliste ! »  
\- « T'arrête pas de sourire depuis que tu es rentrée, ne viens pas me dire que tu ressens rien pour lui ! »  
\- « J'ai pas dis ça ! Juste que je dois être réaliste ! C'est toi qui m'a dit que je devais voir au jour le jour. Ben c'est ce que je fais ! Mais faut que je garde à l'esprit qu'il n'y aura jamais quelque chose de sérieux entre lui et moi ! »  
\- « Et pourquoi pas ? »  
\- « Parce que déjà, il n'habite pas précisément à côté, de deux, il est connu, de trois, je ne crois pas au relation longue distance et de quatre,... »  
\- « Je t'arrête tout de suite : c'est possible ! »  
\- « Et dans quel monde ? Ca n'arrive jamais ce genre de truc ! »  
\- « Robert Pattinson et sa journaliste ! Ils se sont mariés l'année passée ! Tu vois que c'est possible, elle était pas connue, lui, si et ça ne les a pourtant pas empêchés de s'aimer ! »  
\- « Là, c'est toi qui parle comme dans un bouquin à l'eau de rose ! »  
\- « Tu m'emmerdes Nina ! Faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous deux, ça pourrait fonctionner ! »  
\- « Et comment tu pourrais avoir vu ça, toi ? »  
\- « Ouais, bon, ok, j'ai peut être un tout petit peu regardé par la fenêtre quand vous étiez en bas. »  
\- « Tom ! Faut pas te gêner en plus ! »  
\- « Oh, bon, ça va hein ! Ma colocataire embrasse le chanteur d'un groupe connu en bas de chez nous, je pouvais pas faire autrement!Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que, malgré tout ce qui pourrait vous séparer, y'aurait peut être quelque chose de plus fort entre vous deux que la distance. » Se justifiât-il alors que je me levais pour aller dans ma chambre.  
\- « Tom, rêve pas. Il part demain fin d'après midi, je ne le verrais encore que quelques heures et il sortira de ma vie. »  
\- « Oui, mais... »  
\- « Y'a pas de "oui, mais" ! C'est comme ça que ça va se passer, j'en suis consciente. Et ne t'inquiète pas », dis-je en me penchant vers lui, « c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher d'en profiter ! »  
\- « Nina ! » S'écria Tom d'un ton scandalisé.  
\- « Quoi ? C'est pas toi qui me disais que je devais prendre tout ce que la vie peut m'offrir ? Et bien, c'est ce que je fais ! »  
\- « C'est que ça ne te ressemble pas, c'est tout. »

\- « Écoute, je le verrais probablement plus jamais. Il m'attire et je pense pas lui être complètement indifférente. Pour une fois que ça m'arrive ! »  
\- « Non mais t'as raison, je dis pas le contraire mais... »  
\- « Bonne nuit Tom ! » L'interrompis-je tout en entrant dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte, me déshabillai et me glissai dans mon lit.

L'odeur de son parfum. Ses mains encadrant mon visage. Son corps contre le mien. Mes doigts s'accrochant à sa veste de cuir. Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Cette impression d'avoir l'estomac monté sur ressort. Mes mains s'accrochant derrière sa nuque. Le souffle de sa respiration sur ma joue.

J'étais censée dormir mais mon cerveau n'était pas de cet avis. Bon. Pense à des trucs qui ne font pas monter ta température corporelle.

Le boulot !  
Son sourire quand il avait posé son front contre le mien.  
La météo !  
Ses mains dans mes cheveux.  
Le shopping !  
Mes mains sur son torse, séparées de sa peau par la fine couche de tissu de son t shirt.  
Mon ventre contre ses hanches.  
J'arriverai jamais à dormir.  
Bordel !  
J'avais besoin de lui. J'avais envie de lui.

Merde !  
Bon.  
Qu'est ce que j'étais supposée faire ?  
Je me tournai encore et encore dans mes draps sans que ça ne m'apporte le moindre début de solution.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je compris que ça ne servirait à rien de rester couchée. J'enfilai un short et un t-shirt et me rendis dans la cuisine, histoire de compenser par la nourriture.  
Thomas était toujours affalé dans le canapé, regardant d'un oeil distrait la télévision.  
\- « Tu dors pas encore ? »  
\- « Ça se voit, non ? Ou alors je suis devenue somnambule ?! »  
\- « On est pas sarcastique quand on fait une crise de somnambulisme ! »  
\- « Excuse moi, je voulais pas... »  
\- « C'est bon, c'est pas grave. Quelque chose t'empêche de dormir ? »  
\- « Dis plutôt quelqu'un ! »  
\- « On a les hormones qui se réveillent ? »  
\- « C'est très classe ça tiens ! » Dis-je alors que je fouillai l'armoire où l'on planquait le chocolat et les cookies.  
\- « Et donc, tu vas te goinfrer pour compenser ? »  
\- « Exactement ! »  
\- « T'es ridicule ! »  
\- « Ben merci ! »  
\- « Non mais, Nina ! Sérieusement ! Va le rejoindre au lieu de manger ces saloperies ! »  
\- « Non mais ça va pas ? Tu me vois débarquer à son hôtel comme ça ? Genre, dis donc, Danny, tu voudrais pas t'occuper de mon insomnie ? »  
\- « Nina, tu es une grande personne. Lui aussi. Tu me l'as dis toi même que tu ne le verrais plus jamais. Au pire, qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, qu'est ce que ça change pour toi ? »  
\- « Ça change que...Que...Oh, et puis merde ! T'as raison, ça change rien. Tu as raison. » Répétai-je en reposant les biscuits sur la table. « Je vais y aller. Je suis pas une gamine. Je peux m'envoyer en l'air avec qui je veux. »  
\- « Eh ben, il t'en aura fallut du temps pour arriver à comprendre ça ! »  
\- « Ok. Je vais m'habiller et je vais aller à son hôtel et...Je...Je...Putain ! Il me faut de la téquila ! »  
\- « Je te prépare ça, va t'habiller ! »  
\- « Merci, Tom, c'est toi le meilleur ! »  
\- « Appelle moi Super Thomas ! »  
J'enfilai les premières fringues qui me tombèrent sous la main, retournai dans la cuisine pour avaler la téquila que Tom m'avait préparée et m'en servit une deuxième aussi sec.

Tom insista pour me conduire, arguant que je serai plus vite arrivée grâce à lui et son scooter qu'en métro. Malgré tout, il était une heure du matin quand il s'arrêta devant l'hôtel où logeait Danny.  
\- « Je devrais peut être rentrer avec toi. » Soupirai-je en descendant du scooter tout en enlevant mon casque.  
\- « Soit pas ridicule ! T'es devant ! Carpe Diem ma belle ! Just do it ! Hakuna matata ! Et j'en ai encore plein en réserves des comme ça ! »  
\- « Oui. Je vais y aller. Je vais entrer là dedans et je vais aller le retrouver. »  
\- « Voilà. Et tu m'expliquera tout demain ! »  
\- « Ok. J'y vais. Merci Tom ! »  
\- « Appelle moi si tu as besoin ! »  
Il s'éloigna et je me retrouvai comme une idiote devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. De quoi avais-je l'air ? De quoi aurais-je l'air une fois devant lui ?

Oh, et puis tant pis ! Rien ne me disait qu'il m'ouvrirait sa porte mais au moins, j'aurais essayé.  
J'entrai pleine d'assurance dans le hall pour me retrouver coincée devant les ascenseurs.  
Merde !  
Je ne connaissais pas le numéro de sa chambre. Ce petit détail m'avait échappé. Et Thomas s'était contenté du nom de l'hôtel. Merde. Merde. Merde !

Je me dirigeai près de l'accueil et attendit patiemment que le réceptionniste daigne lever les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur.  
\- Madame ? »  
\- « Oui, je voudrais...Euh...Pourriez vous m'indiquer le numéro de chambre de...Danny O'Donoghue ? S'il vous plaît ?  
\- « Je crains de devoir vous répondre par la négative. Vous comprendrez qu'il n'est pas dans la politique de notre hôtel de communiquer le numéro de chambre de nos clients à de parfaits inconnus. »  
\- « Je...C'est à dire que je ne suis pas...Une inconnue. On se connaît, lui et moi mais... »  
\- « Peut être pourriez vous dans ce cas lui téléphoner pour qu'il vous indique où vous rendre. »  
\- « Oui, ce serait une solution mais,voyez vous...Philippe, » ajoutai-je en lisant son nom sur le badge fixé à sa veste, « je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone et je... »  
\- « Madame, je suis désolé mais dans ce cas, je vous le répète, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. »  
\- « Vous ne pourriez pas faire une toute petite exception ? » Demandai-je en désespoir de cause.  
\- « Non, madame, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »  
\- « Oh. Bien sûr. Désolée ! » M'excusai-je à mon tour tout en m'éloignant de la réception. J'étais ridicule. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris d'agir de la sorte ? Toute cette histoire était ridicule. Je m'étais emballée pour rien et maintenant, Philippe le réceptionniste devait me prendre pour une tarée sociopathe.  
Super.  
Je ne voulais pas déranger Thomas et encore moins lui dévoiler la raison pour laquelle je me retrouvai coince au rez de chaussée au lieu d'être avec Danny.  
\- « Peut être pourriez vous l'attendre au bar ? Il est déjà arrivé que monsieur O'Donoghue y passe quelques instants. »  
\- « Je vous demande pardon ? » Dis-je en me tournant vers celui qui était désormais mon nouvel ami Phil.  
\- « Je suis désolé madame, mais je n'ai rien dit. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.  
\- « Au temps pour moi. Désolée j'ai cru entendre...quelque chose. »  
\- « Le bar se trouve sur votre droite au bout du couloir. » Se contenta t-il de répondre en fixant son ordinateur.  
Bien. Je vais y aller, boire un verre. Ou deux. Voire peut être même trois et puis, je rentrerai chez moi, complètement ivre probablement mais sans regrets. Voilà.  
Je pénétrai dans une pièce aux plafonds hauts, aux murs lambrissés éclairés par une douce lumière tamisée. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir, essayant de ne pas me laisser intimider par l'ambiance feutrée du lieu.

Lorsque le barman m'apporta mon double martini, je le vidai d'un trait et en recommandai un autre. Mon côté sage et rationnel me disait que je devais partir d'ici, que les raisons qui m'avaient poussée à partir de chez moi passé minuit pour me rendre dans la chambre d'un presque inconnu étaient stupides et que tout ce que j'allais récolter serait une deuxième gueule de bois et un walk of shame sans les avantages. Mais la chaleur qui brûlait dans mon ventre, ce besoin de sentir à nouveau ses mains sur moi, de respirer son odeur...  
\- « Nina ? » Je me retournai en essayant de ne pas cracher la gorgée de martini que je venais d'avaler.

\- « Danny ! » M'écriai-je en m'étranglant à moitié.  
\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? La réception m'a appelé pour me dire que quelqu'un était en bas et voulait me voir, tout va bien ? »  
\- « J'arrivai pas à dormir. » Répondis-je sans réfléchir. Non mais quelle conne !  
\- « Et du coup, tu es venue ici ? » Demanda t-il en souriant.  
Je sentis la rougeur envahir mes joues. Ce qui m'avait semblé couler de source quand j'étais dans ma cuisine n'était plus aussi évident.  
\- « Oui... »Murmurai-je en proie de sentiments tous les plus différents des uns des autres.  
\- « Mais...Pourquoi ? »  
\- « Parce que...Parce que... »Balbutiai-je sans trouver le courage de lui avouer ce que je ressentais. Oh bordel ! Tout ce que je voulais lui dire, c'était que j'avais envie de lui, qu'il avait réveillé en moi des choses depuis trop longtemps enfouies. Que je ne comprenais pas comment un simple baiser m'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil mais que c'était pourtant le cas et que c'était pour ça que je me retrouvai ici devant lui.  
Hors de question de lui avouer ça bien entendu.  
\- « Parce que ? » Répéta t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi.  
La proximité entre nous me devint insoutenable. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien tout en agrippant son t shirt pour l'attirer à moi. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai. Il parut tout d'abord surpris mais il glissa rapidement ses mains sous ma veste. Dieu merci, la salle était vide à l'exception du barman et personne n'entendit le soupir de satisfaction que je ne pus retenir.  
Personne à part Danny, qui interrompit notre baiser en souriant.  
\- « Je te fais autant d'effet ? »  
\- « Emmène moi chez toi. » Dis-je tout en étant la première surprise par ce que je venais de dire.  
\- « Tu es sûre de... »  
Je hochai simplement la tête pour lui confirmer ce que je venais de dire, incapable de parler.

\- « Viens. » Me répondit il en me prenant la main.

Je le suivis jusqu'aux ascenseurs, cramponnée à son bras. J'articulai un « merci » silencieux en direction de Philippe quand nous passâmes devant lui avant d'entrer dans la cabine dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir.  
\- « Je...Je voudrais pas que tu penses que...Que... » Commençai-je avant qu'il s'approche de moi et qu'il me prenne par la taille en glissant ses doigts sous mon t shirt.  
\- « Que ? » Murmura t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il embrassait la ligne de ma mâchoire.  
\- « Que c'est dans mes habitudes. De faire ça. »  
Il m'embrassa en me plaquant contre la paroi et je me collai à lui, mes mains s'insinuant sous son t shirt. Le contact de sa peau m'électrisait mais le signal nous avertissant que nous étions arrivé retenti et me fis reprendre contact avec la réalité.  
Je ne pouvais pas le déshabiller ici.  
Il recula en me prenant les mains, me fit sortir de l'ascenseur et me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Danny ouvrit la porte et me fis signe d'entrer. Je pénétrai dans une chambre d'hôtel classique. Un lit double. Un bureau sur lequel trônait un ordinateur portable. Une porte donnant probablement sur la salle de bain. Une guitare posée sur un canapé. A terre, une valise ouverte où traînaient encore quelques vêtements.  
\- « Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te trouver ici. »  
\- « Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver ici non plus. Tu aurais quelque chose à boire ? » Demandai-je, histoire de cacher ma nervosité.  
\- « Euh...Oui, dans le mini bar. » Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
\- « Ok, merci. »  
Je pris la première bouteille qui se trouvait à ma portée, l'ouvrit et avalai une longue gorgée.  
\- « De la vodka. » Lui signalai-je alors qu'il me regardait l'air légèrement interloqué.  
\- « Je déteste la vodka. » Repris-je après avoir entièrement vidé la bouteille.  
\- « Tu vas bien ? »  
\- « Oui...Je suis là où je voulais être. Tout va bien. Alors, comment ça se passe ? » lui demandai-je tout en retirant ma veste.  
\- « Comment se passe quoi ? » Répondit-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour se pencher vers moi.  
\- « D'habitude. Dans ce genre de...Situation. »  
\- « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. » Déclara t-il en se passant les mains sur le visage.  
\- « Oh, s'il te plaît ! N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais ramené une fille dans ta chambre d'hôtel ! » M'exclamai-je en prenant appui sur le bureau. Ok, je commençai à être bourrée.  
\- « Je n'ai pas dis ça, je dis juste que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. »  
\- « Donc, t'es pas du style à te taper des groupies ? » Très distingué ça Nina...  
\- « Pour que tout se retrouve sur le net et qu'elle me pique des fringues ? Non, merci, je passe mon tour ! » Dit-il en souriant.  
\- « Évidemment, vu comme ça...Ce serait bête de te retrouver sans caleçon ! » M'exclamai-je en riant.  
\- « Sans pantalon, ce serait pire ! »

J'étais toujours en train de rire lorsqu'il se leva et vint vers moi. Je réalisai alors qu'il m'était impossible de faire comme si c'était uniquement du sexe pour le sexe. Je pressentais qu'il pouvait y avoir bien plus entre nous que ces quelques heures passées ensemble si nos vies n'avaient pas été aussi éloignées l'une de l'autre. Mais quand il me prit dans ses bras et qu'il se pencha vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, il balaya en un instant toutes mes interrogations et mes doutes. Il ne me servait à rien de tenter de me retrancher derrière un puritanisme qui ne me correspondait d'ailleurs pas. Je ressentais un besoin irrationnel envers lui, peu importe où me mènerai cette histoire.

Sans cesser de m'embrasser, il me souleva légèrement afin que je me retrouve assise sur le bureau, j'enserrai sa taille de mes jambes et m'accrochai à ses épaules pour me coller un peu plus à lui. J'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur alors que nous enlevions mutuellement nos t shirts et que je sentais son excitation à travers l'épaisseur de son jeans. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et me pris dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'au lit où il me déposa presque trop délicatement. Je me laissai aller en arrière, l'attirant à moi. Tandis qu'il prenait appui sur l'un de ses avant bras, son autre main parcourait mon corps, réchauffant ma peau de l'intérieur. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je ne m'étais plus sentie désirée de la sorte.

Il me serait impossible d'expliquer comment nos vêtements se retrouvèrent à terre. Mes pensées étaient uniquement concentrées sur ce que je ressentais, sur ce besoin de le sentir en moi. Ses caresses m'électrisaient. Mon sexe s'humidifiait de plus en plus, j'étais prête à le recevoir, je voulais me fondre en lui, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui mais il ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et descendirent le long de ma mâchoire alors qu'il basculait sur le côté. Il fit remonter sa main le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à mon ventre pour redescendre là où je voulais qu'il soit. Il m'effleura à peine mais cette caresse suffit à m'arracher un soupir où se mêlait surprise et plaisir. Mes hanches se soulevèrent et il enfonça enfin un doigt en moi. J'attrapai son sexe déjà dur et le caressai d'un lent mouvement de va et vient.  
Nos gémissements s'étouffaient dans nos bouches jointes, sa langue jouant avec la mienne alors que ses doigts s'insinuaient toujours en moi. J'agrippai sa nuque pour l'amener à moi, il était plus que temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Il se recula juste le temps d'ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit pour y attraper un préservatif, dieu bénisse la prévoyance de cet hôtel, et se positionna sur ses genoux juste en face de moi, son érection glissant le long de mon entrée, me faisant me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Je me redressai, l'attrapai par les épaules et l'attirai à moi.

Il me pénétra enfin, s'enfonçant centimètre par centimètre. Il se retira encore plus lentement. - « Regarde moi. » gémit-il alors qu'il s'avançait en moi. Je me noyais dans son regard assombri par le désir qu'il ressentait. Je capturai sa bouche entre mes lèvres et fis aller mes hanches vers lui pour qu'il me possède entièrement.

Ses coups de reins devinrent plus nombreux, plus puissants et je plantai mes ongles dans ses bras tandis que la jouissance montait en moi. Je me tortillai sous lui, prenant tout ce qu'il voulait bien me donner. L'odeur de sa peau, son souffle rauque, chargé du plaisir qu'il prenait, me rendaient dingue. Il s'insinuait toujours en moi et mes gémissements se transformaient en cri dés qu'il atteignait le plus profond de mon être.

Je le sentais proche de la délivrance et j'étais moi même au bord d'un gouffre, me trouvant à quelques centimètres du bord, prête à me laisser aller à cette volupté que j'avais depuis si longtemps abandonnée.  
\- « Viens... Pour moi » Il se retira lentement. « ...Je veux...Te voir » Il s'enfonça violemment en moi. « ...Jouir... » Cette dernière poussée me submergea et je me laissai aller à la jouissance la plus totale, me rendant à peine compte qu'il venait de perdre pied à son tour. Il se laissa retomber sur moi lentement et je caressai son dos du bout des doigts tandis qu'il parsemait mon cou de légers baisers.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût, il se retira et je fis mine de me lever pour quitter ce lit quand il passa ses bras autour de moi.  
\- « Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ? »  
\- « Euh...Tu...Tu veux que je restes ? » Je n'osais pas trop y croire mais quand il me fit basculer en arrière et me pris dans ses bras, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : Oui, il voulait.  
\- « On ne sait jamais. Une autre crise d'insomnie, ce serait con de rentrer chez toi pour revenir ici. Autant que je sois prêt de toi pour y remédier si jamais. » dit-il en m'embrassant les cheveux.  
Je savais néanmoins que j'aurais du partir. Rester ici avec lui ne rendrait pas les choses plus faciles quand viendrait l'heure où je devrais vraiment le quitter. Pour toujours. A cette idée, je fus prise d'un frisson incontrôlable et il resserra son étreinte. Je me collai un peu plus à lui également.

Au diable la facilité !


	5. Chapitre 5 God Only Knows

**Chapitre 5. God only knows**

 ** _I may not always love you_** _  
_ ** _But long as there are stars above you_** _  
_ ** _You never need to doubt it_** _  
_ ** _I'll make you so sure about it_** _  
_ **The Beach Boys**

L'inconvénient quand on est seule depuis aussi longtemps, c'est qu'on a plus l'habitude de partager son lit avec quelqu'un.  
Surtout quand le quelqu'un en question fait un mètre quatre vingt dix et vous balance son bras dans la figure alors que vous êtes à l'autre bout du lit.

Je sursautai et me retrouvai à moitié à terre.  
\- « Et merde ! » M'exclamai-je assez fort pour réveiller les locataires de la chambre voisine. - « Quoiqu'estcequ'ya... » marmonna Danny en se retournant.  
\- « Rien, rien du tout. » murmurai-je en me recouchant. Il se colla contre moi en m'enlaçant d'un de ses bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me retrouver dans un état de semi conscience, échafaudant des plans totalement irréalisable pour que cet instant dure à jamais et je ne...

 _I'm too sexy for my shirt,_

 _too sexy for my shirt_

 _So sexy it hurts_  
Non. Non, non et non.  
 _And I'm too sexy for Milan,_

 _too sexy for Milan  
_ Non, Thomas, non ! _  
_ _New York and Japan !_ _  
_Sachant qu'il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement, je quittai à regret les bras de Danny et fouillai mon sac à la recherche de mon portable.

\- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » dis-je en murmurant pour ne pas réveiller Danny.  
\- « Bonjour, oui, ça va et toi ? C'est comme ça que tu es censée commencer Nina, pas en me... »  
\- « Tom, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » répétai-je.  
\- « Et ben, t'es d'une humeur particulièrement charmante ! » Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il faisait ça !  
\- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » aboyai-je.  
\- « Ok, ok, j'arrête ! Je voulais seulement savoir où tu étais, j'ai pas l'habitude de te voir découcher ! »  
\- « Je suis toujours à l'hôtel. »  
\- « Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? »  
\- « Tu me réveille et tu espère vraiment que je vais te raconter ça ? Et par téléphone en plus ? »  
\- « Ben quoi ? »  
\- « Tom, je vais pas te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé alors que je suis toujours avec lui ! » m'exclamai-je.  
\- « D'accord, mais je veux un rapport détaillé dés que tu rentres ! »  
\- « Tout ce que tu veux mais pas maintenant ! »  
\- « Et je veux les détails ! »  
\- « Au revoir Tom ! »  
\- « Tous les détails ! »  
\- « Bye ! »  
\- « Absolument tous les détails ! » précisa t-il. Je raccrochai avant qu'il ne me demande la couleur du boxer de Danny.

Je regardai mon téléphone et constatai qu'il était déjà dix heures. Qu'est ce que j'étais censée faire ? Les coups d'un soir n'étaient pas vraiment dans mes habitudes. Devais-je m'en aller sans un mot ? Me recoucher et attendre qu'il se réveille ? Et si je restais ici, comment allait-il réagir ?  
Quel bordel...  
Je repris mon téléphone, m'enfermai dans la salle de bain et composai le numéro de Thomas tout en m'asseyant à même le sol.

\- « Thomas ? »  
\- « Je pouvais attendre un peu tu sais ma belle, fallait pas partir comme une voleuse pour me raconter tes exploits sexuels de cette nuit ! »  
\- « Non, j'y suis toujours, mais...J'ai...J'ai besoin d'un conseil. »  
\- « Balance ton problème à tonton Tom. Il est nul au pieu ? Il n'est pas assez bien équipé ? »  
\- « Tom ! Je suis sérieuse ! »  
\- « Ben quoi ? Moi aussi ! »  
\- « Non, c'est juste que...Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire là ? »  
\- « Comment ça, là? »  
\- « Ben là, maintenant ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je me casse ? Je reste ? Je fais quoi ? »  
\- « Ben...Ca dépend...Lui, il fait quoi ? »  
\- « Il dort encore et je sais pas si je dois le réveiller ou pas ou si je dois... »  
\- « Tu te prends trop la tête Nina ! » m'interrompit Thomas. « T'as envie de rester, tu reste, t'as pas envie, tu rentre à la maison, faut que tu arrête de te compliquer la vie comme ça ! »  
\- « ... » Ca répondait bien à mes questions tiens ça !  
\- « Nina, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire si tu dois rester ou pas. Je peux pas décider à ta place. » reprit-il alors que je gardai toujours le silence.

\- « Je sais, je sais. » Je le savais mais ça m'aurait grandement facilité la vie si ça n'avait pas été le cas !  
\- « Parfait ! Parce que si je décidais à ta place, tu serais déjà en train de le rejoindre pour lui... »  
\- « Ok, bye, Tom ! » le coupai je avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

Bon.  
Je pars. Je le revois plus jamais. Fin de l'histoire.  
Je reste. J'attends. Ça le saoule de me voir encore là alors qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il me fout dehors.  
Je reste. J'attends. Il est content de me voir. On discute encore un peu. Il doit s'en aller. Je ne le revois plus jamais.  
Je pars.  
Je reste.  
Je sais pas ce que je veux.  
Je sais pas ce que je dois faire.  
Fait chier.

Je m'appuyai sur le mur derrière moi et basculai brutalement en arrière. Ce n'était pas un mur mais la paroi de la douche.  
Une douche. Voilà. J'allai prendre une douche et s'il dormait toujours après ça et bien, je rentrerai chez moi. Dans le cas contraire...  
Dans le cas contraire, et bien, je suivrai le conseil de Tom et verrai bien où ça me mènerai...

Je restai de longues minutes sans bouger tandis que l'eau coulait sur moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il me foute dehors ou pas, toute cette histoire serait terminée dans quelques instants. Et je devais bien avouer que ça me tordait le cœur. Cela pouvait paraître irrationnel mais certaines relations, certains sentiments pouvaient être d'une telle évidence !  
Quand j'avais rencontré Tom, en moins de deux heures, on se parlait comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Deux semaines plus tard, j'emménageais avec lui après que son colocataire se soit tiré sans le prévenir. Il me l'avait proposé sur le même ton que s'il m'avait demandé si je voulais encore boire quelque chose. J'avais dit oui sans réfléchir plus de deux secondes. Même si ce n'était pas toujours facile, je n'avais jamais regretté d'avoir fait confiance à mon instinct.

Mais la vie n'était pas toujours bien faite. Je devais me faire une raison.

Je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement sous la douche sans rien faire. Je saisi donc le gel douche mis à disposition par l'hôtel et commençai à me savonner.  
Entourée par un brouillard de vapeur, je ne vis pas la porte s'ouvrir mais un brusque courant d'air me fit me retourner et je me retrouvai en face de Danny.

\- « Tu veux de l'aide ? » dit-il en refermant la porte de la douche.

\- « Euh...Je...Ben... » Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et les fit glisser le long de mes bras. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. Il m'attira à lui et je passai mes mains autour de sa nuque.  
\- « J'ai eu peur que tu sois partie... » murmura t-il en m'embrassant juste derrière l'oreille.  
\- « Je...Je ne...n'ai... » balbutiai-je alors qu'il glissait ses mains le long de mon corps. Ses caresses me faisaient perdre l'usage de la parole. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules, lui rendant son baiser, tentant vainement de m'imprégner de chaque sensation, de chaque bruits, voulant garder à jamais le souvenir du contact de sa peau sous mes doigts.

M'éloignant du jet d'eau, il me plaqua contre le carrelage et s'agenouilla lentement devant moi, prenant son temps pour embrasser chaque partie de mon corps qui se trouvait sous ses lèvres et s'arrêtant un long moment pour titiller du bout de la langue la pointe de mes seins, m'arrachant un sifflement à chaque coup de langue. Ses mains se promenaient dans mon dos, ses doigts me brûlant délicieusement la peau.

Une fois à genoux, il souleva ma jambe, embrassant et mordillant l'intérieur de ma cuisse avant de la placer sur son épaule. Comprenant ce qui allait suivre, je m'accrochai tant bien que mal d'une main au pommeau de la douche, mon autre main se glissant dans ses cheveux.

Il remonta doucement jusqu'à ma hanche, faisant durer interminablement mon attente. Sa langue effleura légèrement mon clitoris, provoquant en moi une décharge de plaisir aussi rapide qu'intense. Je raffermis ma prise dans ses cheveux, tentant comme je pouvais de ne pas perdre l'équilibre alors que sa langue et ses doigts ravageaient mon entrejambe. Si on m'avait dit à cet instant précis que le paradis pouvait être une cabine de douche, j'aurais confirmé cette affirmation immédiatement.  
Chacun de ses coups de langue m'emmenait un peu plus loin, mes gémissements devenant de moins en moins discrets. Il prenait tout son temps comme s'il me faisait l'amour avec sa bouche plutôt qu'avec son sexe.  
J'étais à deux doigts la jouissance lorsque, voulant me raccrocher un peu plus fermement au pommeau pour compenser le tremblement de ma jambe, j'appuyai sur le bouton qui déclenchait les jets latéraux. Qui, bien évidemment, étaient réglés sur « plus-froid-que-ça-on-vous-envoie-des-glaçons ».

\- « Bordel de merde ! » m'exclamai-je tout en essayant de ne pas me vautrer en ôtant ma jambe de son épaule.  
\- « Oh putain ! » cria à son tour Danny qui se releva en riant.  
\- « Mais comment t'arrêtes cette merde ? » m'écriai-je très dignement.  
\- « J'en sais rien ! Sors ! » s'esclaffa t-il en sortant et en me tenant la porte ouverte.  
\- « Oh quelle merde ! Je suis désolée ! » soupirai-je piteusement en m'enveloppant dans la serviette qu'il me tendait.  
\- « Tu sais, si tu n'aimais pas, y'avait d'autres moyens que la douche froide ! »  
\- « Oh, je t'en prie ! C'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça pour que tu en rajoute une couche ! » dis-je en frissonnant.  
\- « Bon, quand faut y aller... » Il se pencha dans la cabine pour couper ces jets de malheur.  
\- « Je suis désolée... » Je ne savais plus où me mettre.  
\- « Viens là... » dit-il en m'attirant à lui. Il se pencha vers moi et je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Je léchai doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant d'entrouvrir la bouche et que notre baiser devienne plus profond.

La serviette qui m'entourait se retrouva bien vite à terre et je le sentis durcir le long de mon ventre. La chaleur qui avait élu domicile dans mon ventre quand j'étais en sa présence s'enflamma. J'avais été si proche de la jouissance qu'il était inenvisageable que je reste sur cette faim. Je le poussai légèrement pour qu'il recule jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur le meuble où se trouvaient les éviers. Je quittai ses lèvres pour embrasser son épaule et traçai une ligne de baiser jusqu'à son torse. A mon tour, je m'agenouillai lentement devant lui, embrassant, léchant et mordillant sa peau jusqu'à ce que je me trouve à hauteur de son sexe. Je levai les yeux vers lui, me mordant les lèvres pour refréner l'envie de le prendre immédiatement en bouche.  
\- « Ne te sens pas obligée de... » commença t-il en voulant me relever mais je le pris en main et donnai un coup de langue sur le bout de son gland qui le réduisit au silence. Je le léchai sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre en bouche et de suivre les mouvements de va et vient de ma main. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts alors que ses mains se crispaient dans mes cheveux et que ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de ma bouche.  
Je le sentis proche de la délivrance et m'appliquai encore plus lorsqu'il m'interrompit en se penchant vers moi. Sa bouche plongea sur la mienne avec voracité et il me coucha sur le sol, sa langue jouant toujours avec la mienne alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper le préservatif qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter avec lui.  
Je me redressai et m'appuyai de tout mon poids sur lui pour qu'il se couche à son tour. Je promenai mes mains sur son torse et m'empalai lentement sur lui. Je restai immobile un instant, sentant mon sexe se contracter presque douloureusement autour du sien. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ma peau et je me fis aller sur lui, prenant autant de plaisir à le sentir en moi qu'à voir sa tête partir en arrière sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait.  
Mes mouvements devinrent plus saccadés et je me penchai sur lui tandis que ses coups de reins finissaient de me dévaster de l'intérieur. Je ne quittai pas ses yeux, me promettant intérieurement de ne jamais oublier l'intensité de son regard à cet instant précis. L'orgasme se manifesta en moi comme une lame de fond, anéantissant toute pensée rationnelle. Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes hanches et je le vis à son tour se perdre dans sa propre jouissance. Je n'eus bientôt plus assez de force dans les bras pour garder appui et je me collai contre son torse, les battements de son coeur résonnant contre ma poitrine, tentant comme je pouvais de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serions resté ainsi, couchés à même le sol, les membres entremêlés, si le téléphone ne s'était pas mis à sonner, rompant la bulle de silence et de tranquillité qui s'était formée autour de nous.  
\- « Ce serait grave si tu ne décrochais pas ? » murmurai-je en relevant la tête.  
\- « Si je ne décroche pas, Sean est capable de défoncer la porte pour être certain que je ne suis pas en train de cuver dans un coin ! »  
\- « C'est qui Sean ? » demandai-je en reposant la tête sur son épaule.  
\- « Mon garde du corps. »  
\- « Ah ! » La réalité me sauta à nouveau au visage. Je venais de passer la nuit avec un type qui avait un garde du corps.  
\- « Si tu te lèves, je me lève ! » annonça t-il en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.  
\- « Tu contraries tous mes plans pour finir ma vie sur ce carrelage ! » dis-je en trouvant enfin la force pour quitter la chaleur de son corps.  
Il se leva à son tour et se précipita dans la chambre pour décrocher le téléphone. Je le suivis et entrepris de retrouver mes vêtements et des les enfiler au fur et à mesure tandis qu'il s'installait sur le lit après avoir passé un jeans.

Quand il raccrocha, il ne me restait plus qu'à passer ma veste pour être prête à partir.  
\- « Bon...Ben... » dis-je alors qu'il venait vers moi. « Je...Je...Vais y aller. » Il se tenait devant moi, me faisant perdre à nouveau le fil de mes pensées. Il se pencha vers moi, pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement. J'aurais bien pleuré de rage et de frustration en sachant que c'était pour la dernière fois.  
\- « On se revoit quand ? » murmura t-il en posant son front sur le mien.  
\- « Je...Je...Quoi ? » Je n'osais pas croire à ce qu'il venait de dire. Ou à ce que je croyais avoir entendu.  
\- « J'ai envie de te revoir. Je croyais t'avoir dis que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes les coups d'une nuit. »  
\- « Oui mais...Mais... » Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr que je voulais le revoir. Si on m'avait donné le choix, je ne serais pas rentrée chez moi tout court. Mais j'avais un peu passé l'âge pour suivre un chanteur à travers l'Europe, aussi bon soit-il au lit.  
\- « Mais quoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? » Oooh Danny, si tu savais de quoi j'ai envie, là, tout de suite...  
\- « Si, si bien sûr que j'en ai envie mais on fait comment pour se revoir ? Tu m'as dis toi même que tu partais ce soir pour un mois ! Ça fait un peu long entre deux rencards tu trouves pas ? » me justifiai-je en tentant de sourire.  
\- « Dans deux semaines, on a quatre jours off, je pourrais venir chez toi...Ou toi venir chez moi si ça t'arrange. » Quatre jours. Quatre jours avec lui. Chez moi. Ou chez lui. « Et en attendant, le téléphone et Skype. » reprit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.  
\- « Je n'ai jamais cru aux relations longues distances... » avouai-je en tentant d'ignorer la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge.

Quand je rentrai chez moi, je fus étonnée de ne pas voir la tête de Thomas dépassant par la fenêtre alors qu'il guettait mon arrivée. Même s'il ne faisait aucun doute que sa curiosité finirait bien par ressortir, j'évitais déjà les questions qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de poser en hurlant. Je ne tenais pas spécialement à ce que la rue entière sache comment et avec qui j'avais passé la nuit.  
J'aurais du me douter que ce répit serait de courte durée car, en passant la porte, je l'entendis discuter dans la cuisine et le rire qui suivit me fût étrangement familier.

\- « Ah ben la voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Thomas alors que je fermai la porte à clé.  
\- « Ah génial, je devrais pas attendre ! » Ce que faisait Solenne dans ma cuisine, je l'ignorai mais je pressentais déjà l'interrogatoire auquel j'allais avoir droit. Ces deux là auraient fait avouer n'importe qui à propos de n'importe quoi. Il était déjà trop tard pour prendre la fuite, je me dirigeai donc vers la cuisine comme si on me menait à l'échafaud.

\- « Je suppose qu'il est hors de question que je ne vous raconte rien ? » demandai-je avec espoir en les embrassant.  
\- « Tu m'as promis tous les détails je te signale » glapi Tom en se versant un verre de vin.  
\- « Tu m'aurais de toute façon tout raconté demain. On prend juste un peu d'avance ! » s'écria Solenne en se servant à son tour.  
\- « Et vous avez déjà commencé à picoler ? » constatai-je avec désespoir. Déjà qu'à jeun, ces deux là étaient curieux...  
\- « J'ai invité Solenne pour un brunch puisque j'étais tout seul, lâchement abandonné par ma colocataire qui a préféré s'envoyer en l'air avec Danny l'irlandais plutôt que de rester avec moi pour glander sur le canapé. »  
\- « Tom, je suis pas partie trois semaines non plus, n'exagère pas ! » dis-je en riant et en prenant un verre dans l'armoire. Je me servis un verre à mon tour.  
\- « Tt tt tt...Tu ne te rends pas compte de la détresse émotionnelle dans laquelle je me trouvais quand j'ai du prendre mon café du matin sans toi et tes grognements ! »  
\- « Je ne grogne pas déjà... »  
\- « Sauf quand tu trouves que je parle de trop, ce qui arrive tout le temps ! » se lamenta t-il en m'interrompant.  
\- « Mouais, bon, peut être... »  
\- « Perso, je m'en fous de savoir qui grogne ou qui parle de trop au matin. Je veux savoir comment ça c'est passé avec Danny O'Machin moi ! » intervint Solenne.  
\- « Bien. » répondis-je en me cachant derrière mon verre.  
\- « Bien ! Bien ? Tu te tapes un gars que tu ne connaissais pas y'a encore une semaine, tu te saoule avec lui au point de ne plus te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé, tu vas le rejoindre en pleine nuit, tu découches, t'as l'air de flotter sur un petit nuage et tu comptes t'en tirer avec un bien ? » s'énerva Tom  
\- « Très bien ? » tentai je alors que Solenne était pliée en deux tellement elle riait en voyant l'air pas du tout faussement scandalisé de Thomas.  
\- « Nina. Sincèrement et avec toute l'amitié et l'amour que j'ai pour toi, tu me fais chier ! Quand je t'ai dis tous les détails, je veux tous les détails, pas une simple appréciation ! »  
\- « D'accord, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? » Si je pouvais éviter de leur expliquer certaines choses, autant tenter le coup.  
\- « Il est bon au pieu ? Tout est proportionnel chez lui ? Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ? Vous l'avez fait au moins ? Tu vas le revoir ? » déclama Tom à toute vitesse.  
Je me tournai vers Solenne en souriant :  
\- « Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »  
\- « Euh...Plus ou moins la même chose que lui, est ce que la chevauchée fantastique était vraiment fantastique ? Vous allez faire comment pour vous voir ? Enfin, si tu vas le revoir bien entendu. Et, si c'est le cas, tu pourrais pas lui demander s'il ne connaîtrait pas le numéro de téléphone de Jared Leto ? Parce que j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait bien ! Et sinon, ben...je pense que c'est tout. »  
\- « Ok, bon, oui, la chevauchée fantastique était bel et bien fantastique et encore plus celle de ce matin. »  
\- « J'ai presque envie de te féliciter, je sais pas pourquoi ! » cria Thomas tandis que Solenne applaudissait en faisant des bonds sur sa chaise.  
\- « Vous êtes vraiment tarés tous les deux, vous le savez ça ? » demandai-je en riant.  
\- « Bon allez, la suite ! P'tit zizi ou il est grand de partout ? »  
\- « Tom ! Mais t'en as bu combien là ? »  
\- « Je sais pas, j'ai arrêté de compter, bon, change pas de conversation »  
\- « Je sûre qu'il est bien monté, sinon tu rougirais pas comme ça ! » Aucune aide à attendre du côté de Solenne apparemment !  
\- « J'arrive même pas à croire que je vais dire ce que je vais dire mais, oui, tout est proportionnel ! » dis-je avant d'avaler mon verre cul sec.  
\- « Je le savais ! Je le savais ! » s'enthousiasma Tom en allant chercher une autre bouteille de vin alors que Solenne poussai un « hiiiiii » strident.  
\- « C'est même pas tarés que vous êtes, c'est désespérants ! »  
\- « Avoue que si tu nous avais pas, ta vie serait nettement moins fun ! »  
\- « L'interrogatoire est fini ? On peut passer à autre chose ? »  
\- « Non, il reste le plus important ! Tu vas le revoir ? »  
\- « Ah. Et bien...J'ai un peu de mal avec le concept des relations longue distance. Donc... »  
\- « Tu veux dire que je ne le verrais plus jamais dormir dans notre canapé ? » me coupa Thomas.  
\- « Non, j'ai pas dis ça, j'ai dis que j'avais du mal avec le concept. Mais une certaine personne très proche de moi m'a souvent répété ces derniers jours de ne pas me prendre la tête et je dois dire que j'ai eu droit à certains arguments très convaincants il y a quelques heures. »  
\- « Bordel, Nina, crache le morceau, je vais faire une attaque moi avec la tension qu'il y a ici ! » s'écria Solenne.  
\- « Oui, je vais le revoir. Dans deux semaines. Pendant quatre jours pour être précise. On verra si ce sera ici ou chez lui mais... »  
\- « Il t'a invitée chez lui ? »  
\- « Mais tais toi Tom ! On saura jamais rien si t'arrêtes pas de la couper ! »  
\- « Merci Solenne ! Donc, on ne sait pas encore mais on se verra, c'est le principal. Et pour le reste, et bien, ce sera par Skype quand c'est possible. »  
\- « J'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! » souffla Thomas en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Tu sors avec un chanteur de pop rock qui est connu ! »  
\- « Et qui a un garde du corps ! Ça faciliterait les choses s'il n'était pas connu et s'il habitait près de chez moi mais faudra faire avec ! »  
\- « T'oubliera pas de lui demander hein ? Pour le téléphone de Jared... » conclu Solenne avant de vider la bouteille dans son verre.

Deux heures plus tard, j'entrai enfin dans ma chambre. Solenne venait de partir et Tom s'était installé devant la télévision.  
J'allumai mon portable et mon regard tomba sur la photo de moi et Damien qui était posée sur mon bureau. Une pointe de culpabilité me transperça le coeur quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pensé à lui depuis que j'avais rejoins Danny. Peut être qu'effectivement, j'allais réussir à surmonter cette épreuve finalement. L'oublier complètement était impensable mais il m'était éventuellement possible de passer à autre chose. D'être heureuse avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui.  
Et quand mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite parce que la sonnerie caractéristique d'un appel via Skype retentit, je fut certaine de ne pas m'être trompée en acceptant de continuer à voir Danny. 

* * *

**Les notes (inutiles) de l'auteure :** Je dois vous avouer que c'est assez perturbant de n'avoir absolument aucune review. Je sais que vous êtes quand même là au vu des stats mais n'avoir aucun retour est assez déstabilisant...Ayez pitié de moi et de mon égo : je veux votre avis ;-) Mais merci quand même d'être là et de me lire !


	6. Chapitre 6 Elastic Heart

**Chapitre 6. Elastic Heart.**

 _And another one bites the dust_  
 _But why can I not conquer love?_  
 _And I might have thought that we were one_  
 _Wanted to fight this war without weaponss_  
 _ **Sia**_

Quand je rentrai enfin chez moi après ce qui m'avait semblé être la plus longue journée de travail de ma vie, ce fut pour trouver Thomas se débattant avec ses valises dans notre salon.  
\- « Tu compte partir définitivement ? » lançai-je en fermant la porte.  
\- « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle ! Aide moi plutôt à descendre tout ça dans le couloir, Stéphane va pas tarder... »  
\- « Dis donc, ça devient sérieux entre vous si je comprend bien ? » demandai-je en soulevant une des quatre valise de Tom.

Stéphane et lui s'étaient vu plusieurs fois au cours de ces dernières semaines et la fréquence de leurs rendez vous avait tendance à augmenter. Tom ne voyait personne d'autre que lui et n'arrêtait pas d'en parler mais refusait de se considérer comme étant en couple avec lui, ce que je trouvais complètement débile, et j'admirai la patience dont Stéphane faisait preuve.  
Thomas s'était toujours considéré comme étant célibataire et une relation sérieuse était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Pourtant, il agissait comme si c'était le cas alors qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le reconnaître.  
\- « Mouais. C'est pas parce que je pars en city trip avec lui que c'est sérieux. Soit dit en passant, n'oublie pas que c'est pour que je ne tombe pas sur l'un de vous deux tout nu que j'ai accepté. Je verrai déjà comment ça se passe après avoir passé trois jours complets avec lui ! »  
\- « Tu sais que l'apocalypse ne va pas se déclencher si tu admets être heureux avec lui ? »  
\- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu vis dans un merveilleux monde mauve et rose, rempli de licornes, de papillons et d'un irlandais depuis deux semaines que tout le monde doit en faire autant ! » me lança t-il depuis la cage d'escalier.  
\- « Bon, déjà, je ne vis pas dans le pays des Bisounours et... »  
\- « A d'autre ! »  
\- « Je t'ai entendu ! Bordel, Tom, t'as mis quoi dans tes valises ? Des blocs de béton ? » m'exclamai-je en déposant la valise sur le trottoir.

\- « Exactement, je me suis dit que ça pouvait toujours servir ! »  
\- « Vu le poids, je te croirai presque ! Soit, essaye pas de noyer le poisson ! Je vois pas pourquoi t'as autant de mal à reconnaître que tu es bien avec lui ? »  
\- « Parce que. Fin de la discussion. Éclate toi bien avec ton irlandais, mettez pas trop le bazar chez nous, interdiction de rentrer dans ma chambre et si vous le faites, venez pas vous plaindre de ce que vous pourriez y trouver ! » La voiture de Stéphane arriva et Thomas me pris dans ses bras pendant que Stéphane se garait.  
\- « Amuse toi bien avec ton mec-qui-ne-l'est-pas ! » murmurai-je en lui rendant son étreinte.  
\- « On reparlera de ça quand je rentrerai...Ou pas ! » dit il en ouvrant le coffre et en chargeant ce qui devait constituer les trois quart de sa garde robe.

Stéphane descendit de la voiture et en fit le tour pour me dire bonjour.  
\- « Prêt à partir ? » demandai-je alors que Tom se débattait toujours avec ses valises.  
\- « Autant que toi à passer le week end enfermée ! » répondit-il avec un petit sourire.  
\- « Je suis ravie de constater que ma vie privée reste le sujet de conversation préféré de Thomas ! » rétorquai-je en souriant à mon tour.  
\- « C'est seulement parce que ça lui évite de parler de lui, tu sais... »  
\- « Ne le prends pas personnellement, il tient beaucoup à toi, c'est juste qu'il s'est toujours imaginé qu'il arriverait à ne pas s'investir dans une relation et... » tentai-je de le rassurer.  
\- « La tête froide mais le cul chaud, oui, je connais... » me coupa Stéphane.  
\- « Exactement, sauf que tu es en train de contrarier ses plans. »  
\- « Ce serait bien qu'il l'admette alors... » Je crus déceler une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix mais ne poussai pas plus loin, Tom ayant enfin terminé son chargement.  
Je les saluai d'un signe de la main et, après les avoir regardé disparaître au coin de la rue, je remontai chez nous, me demandant comment j'allais tuer le temps jusqu'à demain matin.

Je pris une douche rapide après avoir mis cuire une pizza dans le four. Le temps que je démêle mes cheveux et mette des fringues confortables, elle serait cuite et comme Thomas n'était pas là, je pourrais m'offrir le plaisir de manger en bouquinant dans le salon. C'est donc vêtue d'un pantalon trois quarts et de mon t shirt à l'effigie de Dark Vador que je m'installai dans le canapé après m'être servie un verre de vin. Après un court instant de réflexion, je me levai et emportai la bouteille avec moi. La soirée allait probablement me sembler longue avant demain.

Demain.

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la nuit où j'étais partie rejoindre Danny et je n'avais pas regretté ma décision un seul instant. Pour être totalement honnête, Tom n'avait pas tout à fait tort quand il disait que je vivais sur une autre planète. Mon téléphone était en permanence dans ma main au cas où Danny m'appellerait ou m'enverrait un sms. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que je ne lui parle via Skype et j'avais des papillons dans le ventre à peu près tout le temps. J'avais un sourire que je savais être bête dés que je pensai à lui et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que nous allions faire quand nous nous reverrions enfin.

Demain.

J'avais pris congé pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui vu qu'il arrivait jeudi matin et repartait dimanche fin de matinée. Hors de question de devoir partir bosser alors qu'il serait chez moi. Je voyais mal comment j'aurais pu me concentrer sur un dossier en le sachant toujours chez moi. Dans ma cuisine. Ou dans mon salon...Ou dans mon lit.

Demain.

Est ce que je l'aimais ? Je n'en savais rien. C'était encore trop tôt pour savoir exactement en quoi consistaient mes sentiments mais je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Rien que le fait que j'avais porté attention à ce que je portais ou comment j'étais coiffée et maquillée quand je devais le « voir » signifiait déjà quelque chose. Il n'avait manqué aucun de nos rendez vous virtuels, même si la ponctualité n'était pas son point fort. Il s'était intéressé à chaque fois à ce que je racontai, même si c'était de banales histoires de boulot. Il nous était déjà arrivé de nous endormir en étant toujours connectés et j'espérai ne pas avoir grincé des dents ou ronflé cette nuit là. J'avais déjà assisté à l'un de leurs concerts depuis les coulisses tout en étant calée dans mon canapé. Malgré la distance, j'avais passé presque tout mon temps libre avec lui. On apprenait à se connaître comme on l'aurait fait si la situation avait été normale, mais il me tardait de pouvoir l'avoir à nouveau près de moi.

Demain.

Demain, je n'aurais plus cette sensation que ce que je vivais n'était pas réel.  
Demain, je pourrais de nouveau le serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser.  
Demain, je pourrais passer du temps avec lui en vrai et pas à travers un écran.  
Devais-je vraiment préciser à quel point j'avais hâte ?

Je me sentais ridicule et en même temps, je m'en foutais complètement. Cette impression d'avoir à nouveau quatorze ans mais en ayant en tête des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire quand j'étais adolescente. J'avais même un instant pensé à téléphoner à mes anciennes copines de classe pour leur annoncer que, finalement, j'avais réussi à choper Daniel-the-irish-guy !  
Néanmoins, il me devenait de plus en plus difficile de suivre le conseil de Thomas et de voir au jour le jour. Comment pourrais-je envisager un avenir avec Danny ? Est ce qu'il était raisonnable de laisser mes sentiments pour lui prendre de l'importance alors que je savais que l'on ne pourrait jamais rien construire ensemble ?  
\- « Oh, tu te prends trop la tête ! » m'exclamai-je à voix haute avant de vider mon verre. Ça ne faisait que deux semaines bordel !  
Deux semaines.  
On ne commence pas à tirer des plans sur la comète après deux semaines !

Vivre et laisser vivre...Je me levai et rapportai mon assiette dans la cuisine. Laisser vivre...La bonne blague. Thomas avait beau dire, même lui n'arrivait pas à gérer convenablement sa vie sentimentale. A force de vouloir voir au jour le jour, il risquait de perdre Stéphane alors qu'il était clair qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui.  
Je me calai à nouveau dans le canapé et me plongeai dans ma lecture.  
Après avoir lu environ quinze fois la même ligne sans en comprendre le sens, je balançai le livre au loin et jetai un œil sur ma montre.  
Demain.

Je sirotai mon verre, hésitant entre m'abrutir devant la télé ou aller me coucher quand la sonnette retentit.  
Ok, il était passé vingt deux heures, Thomas m'aurait probablement appelé pour me prévenir s'il avait déjà été de retour et le temps où des amis venaient à l'improviste à la maison un vendredi soir si tard était révolu depuis longtemps.  
Un peu tard aussi pour une blague de gamins.  
Un tueur psychopathe ?  
Fallait vraiment que j'arrête les séries policières.  
Probablement une erreur.  
On sonna à nouveau.  
Bon. Je pouvais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu mais la curiosité l'emporta et je me levai.  
De toute façon, l'interphone me protégerai de tout les tueurs psychopathes qui pouvaient se balader dans ma rue.

\- « Oui ? »  
\- « C'est moi... »  
\- « Danny ?! » Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?  
\- « Surprise ! »  
\- « Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » demandai-je, totalement incrédule.  
\- « J'ai réussi à prendre un vol plus tôt que prévu... »  
\- « Génial ! » m'exclamai-je.  
\- « Tu comptes venir m'ouvrir ou on continue comme ça ? » dit-il en riant.  
\- « Hein ? Oh, oui ! Désolée, j'arrive ! »

Sans prendre le temps de vérifier à quoi je ressemblai, j'attrapai mes clés et dévalai les escaliers à toute vitesse. Arrivée devant la porte, je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à introduire la clé dans la serrure tellement mes mains tremblaient et quand j'ouvris enfin la porte en jurant, je restai un moment pétrifiée en me retrouvant devant lui.  
\- « Tu es là... » murmurai-je.  
\- « Je ne comptais pas m'en aller... » me répondit-il en souriant.  
\- « Tu es vraiment là... »  
\- « Nina, ça va ? »  
Je hochai la tête en souriant avant de me jeter dans ses bras. Il me souleva et me fit tourner en m'embrassant dans le cou et un frisson délicieux remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale.  
Je redressai la tête en souriant et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser s'intensifia alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur mes hanches. Une douce chaleur s'installa dans mon ventre et je me collai un peu plus à lui. Il interrompit notre baiser en souriant.  
\- « On est toujours dehors... » murmura t-il en me déposant à terre.  
\- « On monte ? » proposai-je en souriant.  
\- « On monte ! » répondit Danny en empoignant le sac qui devait contenir ses affaires.

Je grimpai les escaliers encore plus vite que je ne les avait descendus. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, je me retournai pour attendre Danny mais il devait être aussi pressé car il était juste derrière moi. J'ouvris la porte comme je pus alors qu'il m'embrassait. Il laissa tomber son sac et m'enlaça. Je fis glisser mes mains sous son t-shirt, retrouvant avec plaisir le contact de sa peau sous mes doigts.  
\- « Tu m'as manqué... » murmurai-je, légèrement essoufflée autant par la course dans l'escalier que par l'effet qu'il me faisait.  
\- « Toi aussi... » répondit il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Il caressa ma joue de son pouce, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. La chaleur qui, jusqu'à présent se limitait à mon ventre, m'embrasa complètement et je le poussai doucement vers le canapé.

Il me tint contre lui alors qu'il basculai en arrière et je me retrouvai couchée sur lui. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon débardeur et je me redressai pour l'enlever, faisant aller mes hanches sur son excitation grandissante.  
Il m'attira brusquement à lui, collant sa bouche contre la mienne, nos gémissements s'étouffant dans nos bouches jointes.  
Il me fit basculer sur le côté et se releva pour se déshabiller rapidement. A mon tour, j'enlevai ce qu'il me restait comme vêtements avant qu'il ne se couche sur moi et que je retrouve avec plaisir le poids de son corps sur le mien.  
Prenant appui sur ses avants bras, il me pénétra lentement tout en caressant mes cheveux. Alors qu'il était complètement en moi, il cessa de bouger et m'embrassa lentement, ses lèvres quittant les miennes pour tracer une ligne brûlante le long de ma mâchoire.  
\- « Tu m'as manqué... » reprit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.  
\- « Toi aussi... » répondis-je en reprenant ses propres mots et en plongeant ma main dans ses cheveux. Je me rendais compte de l'importance de ces paroles à mes yeux. Tout en lui m'avait manqué. Réellement manqué.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il se retira lentement pour me pénétrer à nouveau, commençant un lent va et vient qui me faisait chavirer. J'entourai sa taille de mes jambes, rendant sa pénétration plus profonde et je me cambrai à chacun de ses coups de reins. Il accéléra la cadence, son souffle rauque se perdant dans mes cheveux alors que je plantai mes ongles dans ses épaules. Le plaisir se propageait en moi tel un feu de forêt. Totalement incontrôlable. L'orgasme me terrassa alors qu'il me ravageait toujours de l'intérieur, mon vagin se contractant presque douloureusement autour de son sexe et provoquant sa jouissance.  
Il se laissa retomber doucement sur moi, prenant garde à ne pas m'écraser sous lui. Nous restâmes immobiles, retrouvant peu à peu notre souffle.  
\- « Wow... »  
\- « A croire que tu lis dans mes pensées ! » dit-il avant de poser un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Il pivota sur le côté tout en me prenant dans ses bras et je tirai le plaid sur nous.  
Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par le son de sa respiration. Il resserra son étreinte et s'installa un peu plus confortablement. Je ne devais pas être la seule qui devait être en train de perdre la bataille contre le sommeil...

Ces quelques jours passés ensemble passèrent bien trop vite à mon goût. D'être avec lui tout le temps m'avait fait prendre conscience que mes sentiments envers lui grandissaient dangereusement. J'en étais même arrivée à trouver romantique l'idée que l'on se brosse les dents ensemble. Et il était certain que je ne regarderai plus jamais du même œil le plan de travail de ma cuisine. Ni la table de la cuisine. Et encore moins le tapis du salon. Sans parler de la douche. Quant à mon lit, il valait mieux pour ma santé mentale que je cesse totalement d'y penser.

Il n'était plus question de me demander quels étaient mes sentiments pour lui. J'étais irrévocablement en train de tomber amoureuse. D'un mec qui était célèbre. Qui n'habitait pas mon quartier, ni ma ville, ni même mon pays. De celui auquel tous les garçons de notre classe avaient été comparés - sans succès de l'égaler - il y a quinze ans. Qui vivait plus souvent dans des hôtels que chez lui. Et grâce à qui j'étais heureuse comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis longtemps.

Bref, j'étais dans la merde !

Le taxi qu'il avait commandé et qui devait le conduire à l'aéroport attendait en bas de l'immeuble. J'ouvris la porte et il sortit de chez moi. Il se retourna vers moi, pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa.  
\- « La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui viens chez moi... » murmura t-il en posant son front contre le mien.  
\- « Quand ? » répondis-je en souriant et sans me soucier de comment je pourrais m'absenter du boulot.  
\- « Mercredi, on doit faire un truc aux Brits Awards et puis, on a quelques concerts en Angleterre...Je dirai que dans trois semaines, tu pourrais débarquer... »  
\- « Dis moi où et quand et je viendrai ! »  
\- « Ca va être long sans toi. » dit il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.  
\- « Pareil pour moi ! » acquiesçai-je.  
Le taxi devait commencer à s'impatienter car il klaxonna deux fois longuement. Danny repris son sac et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser doucement.  
\- « Tu sais que les taxis parisiens ne sont pas reconnus pour leur patience ? Tu devrais y aller ! » dis-je en souriant.  
\- « Je t'appelle dés que je suis rentré ! »  
\- « J'y compte bien ! »  
A nouveau, le chauffeur appuya sur le klaxon, nous faisant sursauter.  
\- « A très vite... » Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je me précipitai à la fenêtre et je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser quand il leva la tête vers moi et m'envoya un baiser du bout des doigts avant de se baisser pour rentrer dans la voiture. Je ne quittai mon poste d'observation qu'une fois que son taxi eut tourné au coin de la rue.

Mercredi soir, quand je rentrai chez moi, ce fut pour trouver Tom installé dans le canapé devant son pc portable.  
\- « Viens t'installer, j'ai été chercher des sushis. »  
\- « Je prends une bouteille et j'arrive ! » répondis-je avant de me rendre dans la cuisine. « C'est quoi le programme ? » demandai-je en m'installant à mon tour sur le canapé.  
\- « Le mec avec qui tu as passé tout ton week-end à t'envoyer en l'air participe aux Brit Awards et tu ne comptais pas regarder ? »  
\- « Oh ! En fait, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. C'est bizarre cette situation ! »  
\- « Ca, c'est clair qu'on a rarement l'occasion d'avoir un mec qui a l'habitude de fouler les tapis rouges ! »  
\- « En parlant de mec, comment va Stéphane ? »  
\- « T'essayerai pas de changer de conversation, là ? »  
\- « Mais complètement ! » A chaque fois que je tentai d'imaginer comment je pourrais faire partie de la vie de Danny, j'étais prise de vertiges. Comment pouvait il en être autrement quand je l'imaginais devant des milliers de personnes chantant ses chansons ou criant après lui ?  
\- « Mouais, je vais passer pour cette fois ! Et bien, pour tout te dire, je l'ai...enfin, Stéphane va... »  
\- « Mais...J'y crois pas ! T'es gêné ? » m'exclamai-je en fixant Thomas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la sonnette l'interrompit.  
\- « J'ai invité Stéphane. »  
\- « Pour regarder la télé ? » J'étais totalement abasourdie.  
\- « Quoi ? C'est pas ce que font les gens ? »  
\- « Les gens en couple, oui ! » rétorquai-je en me levant pour aller ouvrir à Stéphane.  
\- « Ne dis pas de grossièretés, Nina s'il te plaît ! »  
\- « Et toi, arrêtes de te raconter des histoires, t'es amoureux, point ! »  
\- « Non ! »  
\- « Si ! »  
\- « Bon, d'accord, peut être. Un petit peu. »  
\- « Ton week-end aura au moins servi à ça ! »  
\- « Pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes non plus ! »  
\- « Venant de toi, je trouve ça particulièrement mal venu ! » dis-je en riant.

Installés tous les trois sur le canapé, nous critiquions allègrement tous ceux et celles qui passaient à l'écran, Stéphane se révélant encore plus sarcastique que nous, quand soudain, Thomas se mit à hurler en apercevant Danny.  
\- « Aaaaah ! Le voilà ! Le voilà ! »  
\- « Tom, on se calme ! » s'exclama Stéphane en contenant difficilement son fou rire.  
\- « Tu crois qu'il va parler de toi ? » demanda Tom sans prêter attention à ce que Stéphane venait de dire.  
\- « Pourquoi il parlerait de... » Oh mon dieu ! Il n'allait pas parler de moi ? De nous ? Non...Si ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, j'étais incapable de dire ce qui me ferais le plus plaisir.  
\- « Tais toi ! C'est eux qui passent ! » me coupa Tom, m'évitant d'avoir à répondre. Néanmoins, j'écoutai un peu plus attentivement que ce que j'avais prévu.

Il était littéralement à tomber dans un costume trois pièces noir et quand il sourit, je me laissai tomber en arrière.  
Bien trop occupée à le regarder, je n'écoutai que d'une oreille l'interview jusqu'au moment où la journaliste lui demanda s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

\- « Et bien...En fait...Oui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un... » répondit Danny et mon coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite.  
\- « On peut en savoir un peu plus ? » demanda la journaliste. « C'est sérieux entre vous ? »  
\- « Ça ne fait pas très longtemps vous savez et... »  
\- « Je suis certaine que plein de gens se pose la question... » insista t-elle.  
\- « Oui, on veut savoir ! » hurla Thomas en se levant.  
\- « Mais tais toi ! On n'entend rien ! » criai-je à mon tour.  
\- « C'est qui la blonde qui arrive ? » demanda Stéphane.

Je ne savais pas qui était cette blonde mais elle se dirigeai avec assurance vers eux, avec cette façon de marcher qu'on les mannequins qui défilent. Comme au ralenti, je la vis s'approcher de Danny, lui sourire, se pendre à son cou et l'embrasser sous les exclamations enthousiastes du public présent.

\- « ... »  
\- « Nina ? C'est qui cette pouf' ? » s'écria enfin Thomas après avoir ouvert et fermé plusieurs fois la bouche et en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.  
\- « Tu savais qu'il avait quelqu'un ? » demanda Stéphane en se tournant vers moi.

\- « Nina ? Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Tom en posant une main sur mon épaule.  
\- « Éteins moi ça. S'il te plaît. » chuchotai-je.  
\- « Oh ! Oui, tout de suite, bien sûr ! » s'exécuta Tom sans faire plus de commentaires.

Le silence s'installa alors que je tentai péniblement de ravaler mes larmes.  
\- « Nina ? Ma chérie...Ça va ? » demanda doucement Thomas.  
Je me tournai vers lui, incapable de réaliser ce que je venais de voir.  
\- « Tu veux un verre ? » demanda à son tour Stéphane.  
\- « Non. Merci. » répondis-je en me levant. « Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »  
\- « Nina, tu es sûre que ça va ? »  
\- « Oui...Non...Je sais pas...Je... » Ma voix s'étrangla dans ma gorge et je me tus.  
\- « Mais quel connard ! » s'écria subitement Stéphane.  
\- « Quel gros connard ! » rajouta Thomas.  
\- « Je vais me coucher. » Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant eux. Je ne voulais pas pleurer tout court mais il m'allait être difficile de résister.

Je refermai doucement la porte derrière moi alors que j'aurais voulu la claquer suffisamment fort pour faire trembler tout l'immeuble. Pour quoi avait il fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit directement qu'il était avec quelqu'un et que je ne serais jamais autre chose qu'un plan cul ? Avait-il espéré que je ne l'apprenne pas ou n'en avait il rien à faire ? Pourquoi avais-je laissé mes sentiments pour lui grandir sans prendre la peine de m'assurer que les siens étaient réciproques ?

Mais peut être qu'il y avait une explication...Peut être que...  
Non.  
Je n'aurais pas du me laisser imaginer qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre nous.  
Je n'aurais pas du le laisser prendre autant d'importance.  
J'avais cru pouvoir être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que Damien et j'en payai à présent le prix.

Mon téléphone sonna et, quand je vis que c'était Danny, je fus tentée un instant de décrocher. De le laisser s'expliquer. Mais je devais être réaliste. Je ne l'avais pas été depuis que je l'avais rencontré et ça ne m'avait pas vraiment porté chance. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau sans que je me décide à décrocher.  
Non, il ne me servirai à rien de me bercer d'illusions. J'avais été complètement idiote depuis le début. Il n'arrêtait pas de sonner, basculant à chaque fois sur ma messagerie. S'il continuait, j'allai décrocher, j'allai me laisser convaincre par ce qu'il pourrait bien me raconter et puis, quoi ? Accepter d'être la deuxième ? Et encore, dans le meilleur des cas !

Non. Hors de question !

Quand mon téléphone se remit une fois de plus à sonner, je l'éteignis rageusement. S'il voulait se donner bonne conscience, il pouvait aller se faire foutre !


	7. Chapitre 7 Undisclosed Desires

**Chapitre 7. Undisclosed Desires**

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_ _  
_ _I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_ _  
_ _I want to exorcise the demons from your past_ _  
_ _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_ **  
** ** **Muse****

\- « Nina ? »  
\- « Quoi ? » Je levai les yeux de l'écran de mon pc pour regarder Thomas alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du canapé.  
\- « Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais... »  
\- « Bien, merci. » répondis-je en souriant brièvement avant de replonger la tête vers mon écran.  
\- « Tu sais que si tu veux me parler...De quoi que ce soit, je suis là ? »  
\- « Oui, oui, bien sûr. »  
\- « Oh bordel, Nina ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? » explosa soudainement Tom en se levant.  
\- « Euh...Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? »  
\- « Ben rien, justement ! Tu parles presque pas, tes phrases ne font jamais plus de trois mots, tu souris par automatisme,...T'as même pas pleuré un peu après...Après...Tu-sais-quoi ! Ça me rend dingue ! Tu ressembles à un robot ! J'ai l'impression de vivre avec Terminator ! »  
\- « J'ai pas de moto, pas de flingues et je ne connais aucune Sarah Connor ! » soupirai-je.  
\- « Désolé de ne pas trouver ta réaction normale ! » se vexa Thomas.  
\- « Qu'est ce que tu voudrais ? Que je me traîne ici en pleurant et en me cassant la tête sur le pourquoi et le comment ? »  
\- « Non, non, bien sûr que non mais je pensais que...Oh, je sais pas, t'avais l'air amoureu... » Le regard que je lui lançai le coupa net. « T'avais l'air d'être bien avec lui. » reprit Thomas.  
\- « Tu veux savoir Tom ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne pleure pas ? Parce que je suis en colère ! J'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a été capable de me mentir comme ça ! Alors, oui, j'étais heureuse avec lui et oui, je commençai à en être amoureuse. Mais malheureusement, une grande blonde qui peut, apparemment, se permettre de mettre sa langue dans la bouche de celui qui était censé être avec moi m'a remis les pieds sur terre ! » déclarai-je d'une traite sans reprendre mon souffle.  
Thomas se leva, vint s'asseoir près de moi et pris mes mains dans les siennes.  
\- « Nina... »  
\- « Non, pas la peine ! » l'interrompis-je. « C'est moi qui ait été assez conne pour croire qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour moi. C'est moi qui ait cru que, parce qu'il ne se conduisait pas comme un connard, il était honnête. Je me rends compte que tout ce que j'ai été, c'est un passe temps, un plan cul facile ! Et si tu savais à quel point ça me fout en rogne... » terminais-je tout en me redressant et en me prenant la tête entre les mains.  
\- « Je suis vraiment désolé...Vraiment. » Thomas m'embrassa le sommet du crâne « Mais n'oublie pas que je suis là, moi. »  
\- « Je sais, Tom mais il n'y a rien à dire, c'est tout. » dis-je en m'appuyant contre lui.

Je fis défiler une fois de plus les images qu'il m'était impossible d'oublier. Première image : Danny, souriant et presque gêné - et je comprenais mieux pourquoi à présent - répondant aux questions de la journaliste. Deuxième image : La blonde se dirigeant vers eux. Troisième : Danny se tournant vers elle, souriant toujours. Quatrième : Elle qui referme ses bras autour de son cou alors que Danny lui prend la taille. Cinquième : Elle qui se colle à lui.

Sixième : Elle qui l'embrasse. Passionnément. Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait à part eux.

Une boule de rage se forma dans mon ventre. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris plus tôt ce que je représentais pour lui ? Pourquoi avais-je cru que...Bordel ! Alors qu'il avait eu le culot de me dire que "ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes" ! Et moi qui l'avais cru ! Je lui en voulais mais je m'en voulais encore plus. C'était peut être pour ça que je n'avais pas pleuré. Après être entrée dans ma chambre et alors que Danny essayait de me joindre sur mon téléphone, les larmes qui me serraient la gorge avaient disparus. Elles avaient été remplacées, lentement mais sûrement, par la boule de colère qui me tordait le ventre depuis.  
J'étais retournée au boulot le lendemain avec l'estomac serré par cette rage envers lui, envers moi. J'avais effacé consciencieusement son numéro de mon téléphone et ses messages. Je l'avais bloqué sur Skype tout en racontant à Solenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle aussi avait tenté de me convaincre qu'il y avait une explication mais le regard que je lui avait jeté l'avait coupée net.  
\- « La seule explication, c'est que j'aurais du m'en tenir à ma première impression ! »  
\- « C'est à dire ? »  
\- « Que c'est un connard arrogant qui se tape le plus de mannequins possible! »  
\- « A ce point là ? »  
\- « A ce point là ! » confirmai-je. Solenne avait alors déclaré interdire les mots Irlande, chanteur, sexe et Danny dans notre bureau, ce qui lui avait valu mon premier fou rire depuis la soirée de la veille.

\- « Enfin, soit... Ce soir, on fait la fête ! » reprit Thomas « Tu sais à quelle heure les filles arrivent ? »  
Tom avait décidé que trois semaines à me voir faire la tronche étaient tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter et qu'il lui fallait une soirée passée à boire, à déconner et à danser pour me faire pardonner.  
\- « Vers vingt et une heure, je pense... » J'avais bien évidemment invité Solenne et j'en avais profité également pour inviter Marie et Sarah. C'était deux de mes meilleures amies et je n'avais pas été très présente pour elle ces derniers temps. Je m'en voulais un peu de les avoir délaissées pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait finalement pas la peine. Marie et Sarah se connaissaient déjà mais je ne doutais pas un seul instant que le courant passerait entre elles et Solenne. L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas essayer de racheter mon absence de ces dernières semaines.  
\- « Tu as bien conscience que ce n'est pas vraiment pour te faire pardonner cette soirée ? »  
\- « Quoi ? Tom, aurais-tu manigancé tout ça pour moi ? » m'écriai-je en prenant un ton faussement surpris.  
\- « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu le sais très bien, alors, interdiction de faire la gueule ! »  
\- « Promis ! On va picoler, on va parler et on va danser ! »  
\- « Jusqu'au bout de la nuit ma belle ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions tous assis autour de la table basse du salon, riant de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort à mesure que les shots de téquila défilaient. Je me levai à regret pour aller chercher des citrons dans la cuisine alors que Stéphane se lançait dans sa propre version d'All by myself sous le regard consterné de Thomas.  
Je riais toute seule en fouillant le frigo et me dépêchai de les rejoindre au salon.  
\- « Jared Leto, évidemment ! Qui d'autre ? » s'exclama Solenne alors que je m'asseyais à même le sol.  
\- « Robert Pattinson, pour toujours et à jamais ! » lui répondit Marie en se mettant à couper les citrons.  
\- « C'est quoi le sujet ? » demandai-je à Stéphane.  
\- « Les célébrités que si tu les avais dans ton lit, t'irais pas dans la baignoire ! »  
\- « Matthew Mc Machin ! » asséna Tom. « Il a un nom imprononçable mais il est trop sexy ! »  
\- « Faut avoir la bouche pleine pour prononcer son nom correctement ! » objecta Solenne.  
\- « Je vois pas où est le problème ! » lui répondit Thomas avant de s'envoyer un shot.  
\- « Ok. Vous oubliez le plus sexy : Adam Levine ! » cria Sarah. « Non mais vous vous souvenez de cette photo où il pose à poil avec juste la main de sa gonzesse devant sa...Enfin sa... » Nous éclatâmes tous de rire en la voyant rougir. « Ouais, vous voyez ! Et ben moi, il pourrait me faire tout un concert comme ça et je veux bien me sacrifier pour remplacer l'autre ! »  
\- « Ok, à moi ! » reprit Stéphane quand nous arrêtâmes de rire. « Ryan Gosling, bordel ! Comment vous avez pu l'oublier ? »  
\- « Ah ouais... » soupira Marie en s'appuyant contre le canapé.  
\- « Vous vous souvenez de la scène dans "The notebook" ? » demanda Solenne.  
\- « Celle sous la pluie ? Comment tu veux oublier un truc pareil ? » lui répondis-je.  
\- « Allez, à toi ! Qui tu choisis ? » me demanda Stéphane en se tournant vers moi. Pendant un court instant, j'envisageai de lui dire que, niveau célébrité, j'avais déjà donné, merci bien, mais je me sentais bien et je ne voulais pas gâcher l'ambiance.  
\- « Charlie Hunnam ! »  
\- « C'est qui ça ? » demanda Stéphane.  
\- « Quoi ? » m'étranglai-je. « T'as jamais vu Sons of Anarchy ? Rien que pour les scènes où il prend une douche, faut mater cette série ! »  
\- « Je te préviens, tu sais ce que tu vas regarder ces prochaines soirées, c'est la série préférée de Nina ! » lui dit Thomas.  
\- « En attendant, je vais toujours appeler un taxi, sinon, on décollera jamais ! » esquiva Stéphane.  
Le silence se fit le temps que Stéphane passe l'appel, Thomas en profitant pour resservir tout le monde et vider ainsi la bouteille.  
\- « Il sera là dans quarante minutes. On peut pas en avoir un plus tôt vu qu'il faut presque un mini bus pour tous nous embarquer. » nous précisa Stéphane après avoir raccroché.  
\- « Oh ben ça nous laisse du temps pour en ouvrir une deuxième ! » s'exclama Thomas. Il se leva pour aller chercher la deuxième bouteille de téquila lorsque la sonnette retentit. « Je vais ouvriiiir ! » nous cria Tom. « J'espère que les voisins nous ont envoyés les flics et qu'ils sont sexy ! »  
\- « Y'a que dans les films que les flics sont sexy ! » lui répondit Solenne.  
\- « Ca c'est clair que, dans la vraie vie, tu te fais rarement arrêter par le beau gosse d'Esprits Criminels ! » approuvai-je.  
\- « Oh ben lui aussi tant que j'y suis ! » déclara Sarah. « Il peut me passer les menottes quand il veut ! »  
\- « Alors ? C'est qui ? » demanda Marie en se tournant vers Thomas qui revenait vers nous.  
\- « Euh...Nina ? » Il se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire.  
\- « Quoi ? C'est Charlie Hunnam qui veut venir dans ma baignoire ? » dis-je avant de m'envoyer un shot.  
\- « Non, pas vraiment... C'est Danny ! »  
Je recrachai pas très gracieusement la téquila que je n'avais pas encore avalée.  
\- « Tu te fous de moi ? » demandai-je en toussant alors que les réactions autour de moi allaient de l'étonnement le plus total pour Stéphane qui avait ouvert la bouche et ne la refermait plus à l'enthousiasme de Solenne et de Sarah qui poussèrent un « Aaaah ! » quasiment hystérique et en passant par l'incrédulité de Marie qui lâcha un « Mais noooon ? » tout sourire.  
\- « Non ! Il est en bas ! Tu vas faire quoi ? »  
\- « Je...Tu...En fait... » balbutiai-je. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Espérait-il vraiment se retrouver dans mon lit ? Les griffes de la colère tordirent mon ventre. « Dis lui qu'il peut aller se faire foutre ! » m'exclamai-je tout en m'emparant du verre que Solenne venait de se servir pour l'avaler aussi sec.  
\- « Euh...D'accord... » Tom reparti dans le couloir et je n'essayai même pas de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter à Danny.  
\- « T'es certaine de ce que tu fais ? » me demanda Sarah en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
\- « Oui ! Je ne veux plus le... »  
\- « Mais tu ne crois pas que... » me coupa Marie.  
\- « Non, je ne crois rien du tout ! Qu'est ce que lui, il croit ? » la coupai-je à mon tour.  
\- « Peut être que ce n'était pas ce que tu... » commença Stéphane.  
\- « Je sais ce que j'ai vu et... »  
\- « Il me dit de te dire qu'il ne bougera pas d'ici avant de t'avoir parlé. » l'interrompit Thomas en revenant vers nous.  
\- « Dis lui qu'il peut attendre encore longtemps alors ! » m'exclamai-je.  
\- « Tu veux pas lui dire toi même ? »  
\- « Sûrement pas ! » grognai-je.  
\- « Très bien ! » Tom s'éloigna à nouveau et tout le monde se tut en attendant son retour. « Il dit qu'il a écrit une chanson là dessus et qu'il peut très bien faire la même chose dans la vraie vie ! » nous annonça Thomas en revenant.  
\- « De quoi il parle ? » demandai-je.

« "The man who can't be moved" ma belle ! T'aurais pu intéresser un peu à leurs chansons quand même ! »  
\- « Ouais et ben, peut être mais j'en ai rien à foutre quand même! »  
\- « La dame à parlé ! » annonça Marie en se levant pour aller regarder à la fenêtre. Elle fut bientôt suivie par les autres et je restai la seule assise.  
\- « Vous êtes vraiment pas croyables ! » m'écriai-je.  
Ils revinrent tous s'asseoir mais toutes les deux minutes, l'un d'entre eux se levait et allait se poster à la fenêtre, soit disant pour voir si le taxi arrivait. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'ils quittaient leur poste d'observation, ils hochaient la tête en réponse à la question muette que tous les autres se posaient.

Le taxi fini par arriver et nous descendîmes les escaliers en silence. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait trois semaines que je ne l'avais plus vu et, même si je lui en voulais toujours, je savais que j'allais avoir du mal à ne pas me précipiter vers lui.  
Pour me jeter dans ses bras ou lui en coller une.

Je sortis la dernière et fermai la porte à clé derrière moi. Quand je me retournai, je vis toute ma petite bande les yeux fixés de l'autre côté de la rue. Quant à moi, je baissai les yeux et m'engouffrai dans le taxi. Les autres finirent par me suivre et, après que Tom eut donné l'adresse de la boîte où nous devions nous rendre, le taxi démarra enfin. J'étais sur la banquette du fond à côté de Sarah et celle ci me bouscula pour regarder derrière nous.  
\- « Il vient de s'asseoir ! Il va vraiment rester là ! » nous informa t-elle avant de se retourner et d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité.  
\- « Putain, Nina ! » explosa Thomas. « Il te faut quoi ? Laisse le s'expliquer au moins ! Personne ne fait ça pour un plan cul ! »  
\- « Je suis d'accord avec lui ! » cria à son tour Solenne. « Même si je viens presque de m'en prendre une ! »  
\- « Désolé ! » murmura Thomas en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
\- « ... » Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ce pourrait-il que tout ça ait été une affreuse méprise ? Ou s'était-il rendu compte que...  
\- « Bon, on met ça au vote ! Que ceux qui pensent que Nina devrait aller le rejoindre lève la main ! » s'écria Marie en interrompant le fil de ma réflexion.  
Cinq mains se levèrent dans un bel ensemble et achevèrent de me convaincre.  
\- « Ok ! J'y vais ! » capitulai-je en arrêtant de réfléchir.  
\- « Arrêtez vous ! » hurla Tom au chauffeur. « Ou faites demi tour ! »  
\- « Faudrait savoir ! » dit ce dernier en se retournant vers nous.  
\- « Je sais pas moi ! » lui répondit Thomas. « Nina, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »  
\- « Euh...C'est bon, je vais descendre ici ! » répondis en défaisant ma ceinture de sécurité et écrasant le pied de Sarah en voulant sortir. « Désolée ! Ok, j'y vais ! »  
Je sortis de la voiture sous les applaudissements.  
\- « Tu nous tiens au courant ! Enfin, seulement si ça tourne mal ! Sinon, j'irai dormir chez Stéphane ! » m'informa Tom.  
\- « Je pense pas que... » commençai-je.  
\- « Vas y ! T'attends quoi ? Qu'il se barre ? » m'encouragea Sarah.  
\- « Ok, ok...Amusez vous bien ! » dis-je avant de repartir chez nous. Où m'attendait Danny. Ou peut être pas.  
A cette idée, je me mis à courir, faisant claquer mes talons sur le trottoir. Une heure avant, j'aurais préféré faire la lessive de Tom pendant une année complète plutôt que de le revoir et là, j'étais en train de courir en talons vers lui, la colère étant remplacée peu à peu par la peur qu'il soit parti.

D'une cohérence sans faille Nina !  
En arrivant au coin de la rue, je m'arrêtai un instant et m'appuyai contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle. Mes mains étaient moites, mon coeur battait la chamade et mes jambes tremblaient. Un sprint avec des talons de dix centimètres ne se fait pas sans conséquences. J'en profitai pour remettre mes cheveux en place et regrettai de ne pas pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir. J'inspirai profondément et me décidai enfin à avancer.

Il était toujours là, assis sur les marches de l'immeuble en face de chez nous. Il ne m'avait pas encore vue car il avait les yeux baissés sur son téléphone. Alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il redressa la tête et enleva ses lunettes pour passer ses mains sur ses yeux. Je resserrai mon manteau autour de moi et me remis à marcher, le coeur battant de plus en plus fort à mesure que je m'approchai de lui. Il m'entendit enfin et se releva brusquement.  
\- « Nina ! »  
\- « Danny. » Ma voix ne trahissait pas dans quel état de nerf je me trouvais. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose vu que j'avais envie de pleurer.  
\- « Je...Je...Oh putain ! J'avais préparé ce que je voulais te dire mais là, j'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras ! » dit-il tout en s'approchant de moi. Je reculai d'un pas.  
\- « Non. Pas avant que...Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici ! » m'écriai-je.  
\- « Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. »  
\- « Et donc tu es...Tu es venu jusqu'ici ! Pourquoi ? » m'énervai-je.  
\- « Je voulais t'expliquer. Te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. » Il s'approcha encore de moi et je reculai à nouveau.  
\- « Ok. Vas y. Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? » Soudain, la vérité m'apparut enfin. « Ou plutôt me demander, je me trompe ? Tu veux quoi ? T'assurer que je ne dirai rien ? » Évidemment, c'était pour ça. Il voulait être certain que je ne viendrai pas foutre le bordel dans son couple en révélant notre "relation".  
\- « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu... »  
\- « C'est bon, t'inquiète pas ! Ta copine ne saura jamais ce qu'il y eu entre nous. C'est pas mon style d'aller rapporter. » Les larmes que j'avais si bien contenues jusqu'à présent formaient une boule dans ma gorge qui allait bientôt éclater et je ne voulais pas être devant lui quand ça arriverait. « Voilà, tu peux être rassuré, ton secret sera bien gardé ! » Je traversai la route pour rentrer chez moi quand je fis soudainement demi tour. « Si seulement...Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis directement que je n'étais qu'un plan cul ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que...Que... » Ma voix se brisa et je fermai les yeux en baissant la tête.  
\- « Nina... » reprit Danny en tendant une main vers moi.  
\- « Non. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu peux t'en aller maintenant. » Je me détournai de lui et traversai à nouveau la route sans me retourner.

J'arrivai devant la porte et l'entendit courir vers moi. Je fouillai nerveusement mon sac, priant pour que je retrouve ces foutues clés avant qu'il n'arrive à ma hauteur mais il fut derrière moi alors que je venais à peine de refermer la main sur le trousseau.  
\- « Nina, laisse moi t'expliquer ! Ce n'est pas ma copine, ça ne l'a jamais été et elle ne le sera jamais ! »  
\- « Laisse moi tran...Quoi ? » Je me tournai brusquement vers lui. « Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »  
\- « Que je ne suis pas avec elle. » me répondit-il doucement.  
\- « Ok, je vais avoir besoin d'un café. » J'avais juste bu un peu trop pour avoir les idées bien claires. Et suite à ce qu'il venait de dire, j'allais avoir besoin d'avoir les yeux en face des trous. J'ouvris la porte et m'effaçai pour le laisser entrer.

Aucun de nous ne prononça un mot tandis que je préparais un café assez fort pour réveiller un comateux profond.  
Je me servis une tasse et le rejoignis au salon. Je me tournai vers lui en m'asseyant sur le canapé.  
\- « Je t'écoute. »  
\- « Cette fille...Jennifer...Ca fait un petit temps qu'elle voudrait qu'elle et moi, on...Enfin, bref. Elle a voulu me forcer la main en s'imaginant que je n'oserai pas démentir par après. Je te promet que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait faire un truc comme ça. »  
\- « Et il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée de la repousser ? »  
\- « Nina...Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Le temps que je réalise, il était de toute façon trop tard. Je l'ai plantée là et j'ai essayé de te joindre. Je ne savais pas si tu regardais ou pas et je voulais que tu saches que...Et puis, tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels et j'ai compris que tu avais vu ce qu'il s'était passé. »  
\- «...Je ne pense pas que je t'aurais laissé le temps d'en placer une si j'avais décroché. » dis-je avant de terminer mon café.  
\- « Je comprend que tu m'en veuille et si tu ne veux plus me voir, pas de problèmes mais...Je ne voulais pas que tu pense que j'aurais pu te faire un truc pareil. Je t'assure que si j'avais pu, je serais venu bien plus tôt.» dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. « Je...Je tiens à toi, Nina. » reprit-il alors que je restai silencieuse. « Dis moi juste si tu veux que je m'en aille, je n'insisterai pas. »

Je n'arrivai pas à parler. Je ne savais pas quoi penser et encore moins quoi dire. Bien sûr que son explication tenait la route et qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit la vérité. Mais j'avais la possibilité de mettre fin à cette histoire qui n'avait de toute façon aucun avenir. Les doutes du début refirent surface avec plus de force. Qu'est ce que je pouvais espérer construire avec lui ? S'il était venu jusqu'ici sans que ce soit pour s'assurer que je ne dise rien, c'était, qu'effectivement, il tenait à moi. Mais est ce que cela suffirait quand j'aurais besoin de lui et qu'il se trouverait sur un autre continent ? Pouvais-je me contenter d'une relation où l'on ne se verrait pas tous les jours, ni même quand on le souhaiterait mais uniquement quand lui serait disponible ? Et il était bien évidemment hors de question de tout lâcher ici, d'abandonner ma vie, pour le suivre. N'était-ce pas le meilleur choix ? S'arrêter ici et pouvoir y penser de temps en temps, garder précieusement en mémoire ces heures passées ensemble. Me dire que si nos vies n'avaient pas été ce qu'elles étaient, nous aurions pu...

\- « Je vais te laisser. Je suis vraiment désolé que ça se termine comme ça. » dit-il en embrassant ma main. Il se leva en soufflant alors que je gardai les yeux baissés sur mes mains.

Oui. Un beau souvenir. Pourtant...Pourtant...Pouvais-je me passer de lui ? De nos conversations jusqu'au petites heures ? De nos retrouvailles ? De nos fou rires ? De nos petits déjeuners via Skype ? Si je ne faisais rien, plus jamais il ne me prendrait dans ses bras en plein milieu de la nuit. Plus jamais je ne me réveillerai à ses côtés. Finie aussi l'impatience qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le jour où l'on devait se retrouver approchait. Il n'avait jamais essayé de me faire croire que tout serait facile entre nous mais il avait tenté de m'intégrer au maximum dans sa vie. Il m'avait fait rire. Il s'était intéressé à tout ce qui faisait ma vie.

Il m'avait rendue heureuse.

Bien plus que je ne l'avais été depuis la mort de Damien. Je regardai mon bracelet. J'avais passé mon temps à comparer les autres hommes avec Damien. Allais-je faire la même chose avec Danny ? - « Non. » murmurai-je pour moi même. Je levai les yeux juste à temps pour le voir passer la porte. - « Danny ! »  
\- « Quoi ? » Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et je compris en le regardant que j'essayai de me réfugier derrière des excuses minables. Non, je ne voulais pas le voir partir. Oui, je tenais à lui... Oui, j'étais amoureuse de lui.  
\- « Ne pars pas...S'il te plaît. » dis-je en me levant à mon tour.  
\- « Nina, je... »  
\- « Je tiens à toi aussi. » lui avouai-je. « Je me fous de savoir comment on va faire pour que ça fonctionne mais je ne veux pas te perdre. »  
\- « T'es sérieuse ? » demanda t-il en refermant la porte.  
Je hochai la tête, le coeur prêt à exploser en le voyant sourire et se diriger vers moi. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et pris mon visage entre ses mains avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser. Je passai mes mains sous sa veste, m'agrippant à son t-shirt pour qu'il se rapproche le plus possible de moi. Ses mains caressèrent mes épaules, continuèrent le long de mes bras pour s'arrêter à ma taille. Nos bouches étaient toujours jointes, sa langue jouant avec la mienne, quand je fis glisser sa veste qui tomba à terre.

Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent dans mon cou, traçant une ligne de baiser jusqu'à mon épaule tandis qu'il faisait glisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Celle ci se retrouva à mes pieds et je l'envoyai valser plus loin. Je fis passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête et il l'envoya rejoindre ma robe. Je me collai contre son torse, l'attirant encore plus à moi si c'était possible.  
Ses mains se baladaient dans mon dos, descendant jusqu'au creux de mes reins, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Mes doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux alors que notre baiser s'intensifiait.

Comment avais-je pu un seul instant imaginer ne plus le revoir ?

Il fit remonter ses mains le long de mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien gorge. Je l'enlevai moi même rapidement et en profitai pour défaire les boutons de son jeans. Ce faisant, j'effleurai son sexe, sentant son excitation, à quel point il était dur et mon bas ventre s'enflamma. Je gémis dans sa bouche et il rompit notre baiser en s'éloignant pour terminer d'enlever ses vêtements. Je fis de même et nous nous regardâmes un court instant en souriant. Je me mordis les lèvres quand mes yeux quittèrent les siens pour se poser un peu plus bas sur lui. Il revint près de moi, se pencha, fit passer un bras sous mes genoux et me fis basculer en me soulevant. Je crochetai mes bras autour de sa nuque en riant et il m'amena jusqu'à ma chambre.

Il me déposa sur mon lit et je l'attirai contre moi. Vu notre excitation, les préliminaires n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires. De plus, je voulais le sentir en moi. Entièrement. Nous aurions d'autres occasions pour prendre notre temps. Là, je le voulais lui. Et le plus vite possible serait le mieux. Il du le comprendre car il s'allongea sur moi, ses avant-bras reposant de chaque côté de ma tête. Il s'insinua enfin en moi, progressant lentement, embrassant mon cou et une bulle de plaisir commença à gonfler en moi.

Il débuta un lent va-et-vient, me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Il remonta mes mains au dessus de ma tête, tenant mes poignets alors que son autre main glissait sur mon flanc. Il éloigna son bassin et posa son pouce sur mon clitoris qu'il se mit à caresser, ce qui me fit partir immédiatement. Je me tortillai sous lui alors qu'une vague de plaisir s'abattait sur moi. Il s'enfonça alors plus profondément en moi, me faisant complètement perdre pied.

Il resta immobile un moment, me laissant le temps de récupérer en m'embrassant.  
\- « Rappelle moi pourquoi j'étais prête à ne plus te revoir ? » réussis-je à demander quand mon coeur eut repris un rythme un peu plus normal.  
\- « Aucune idée. Par contre, je sais pourquoi je voulais te convaincre de me revoir... » me répondit-il en souriant.  
\- « Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse. » murmurai-je en caressant sa joue.  
\- « Laisse moi te prouver que... » Il recula lentement, me faisant ressentir le vide qu'il laissait en moi. « ...tu peux l'être plus ! » Il s'enfonça brusquement en moi et je m'arquai de plaisir. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et m'entraîna avec lui en me tenant les hanches. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur ma couette alors que ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus forts. J'entourai sa taille de mes jambes, le forçant à se coucher sur moi et capturai ses lèvres, mes doigts s'enfonçant dans ses bras alors que la vague de plaisir qui me portait jusqu'à présent me submergea complètement. Il ne tarda pas à me suivre, sa respiration rauque résonnant agréablement dans mon oreille.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Danny glissa sur le côté et je me blottis dans ses bras, passant une jambe en travers des siennes après m'être débrouillée comme je pouvais pour rabattre la couette sur nous.  
\- « Ok, là, je peux pas être plus heureuse ! » déclarai-je en levant les yeux vers lui.  
\- « Laisse moi un peu de temps et je relève le défi ! » répondit-il en m'embrassant le front.  
\- « J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » rétorquai-je en riant.  
Danny rit à son tour et me souleva pour m'amener sur lui. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, écartai une mèche de son front et l'embrassai.

Il était définitivement impossible que je sois plus heureuse qu'en ce moment.

 **Épilogue. Thinking out loud** **  
**

 _So honey now_ _  
_ _Take me into your loving arms_ _  
_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ _  
_ _Place your head on my beating heart_ _  
_ _And I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are  
_ **Ed Sheeran**

Je me tenais à l'entrée de ce qui avait été ma chambre et qui n'était plus maintenant qu'une pièce vide. Dans quelques heures, je quitterai définitivement cet appartement, cette ville.  
Ce pays.  
Presque deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette soirée qui avait changé ma vie. Cette soirée où je l'avais croisé pour la première fois. Deux années passées à voyager pour le rejoindre quand il était en tournée ou à faire des allers-retours jusqu'à Londres où vivait Danny la plupart du temps. Jusque là, ce mode de vie nous convenait à tous les deux mais le vent du changement avait commencé à souffler quand Stéphane avait demandé à Thomas de l'épouser. Ce dernier , contre toute attente avait dit oui. Thomas, l'éternel célibataire, l'irréductible défenseur de l'union libre, celui qui clamait haut et fort que le mariage était fait pour que ceux qui s'ennuient ensemble ait un sujet de conversation, allait dire oui devant le maire.  
Nous avions fêté dignement cette nouvelle et puis, j'avais réalisé qu'il me serait financièrement impossible de rester dans cet appartement toute seule vu qu'il était hors de question de chercher un nouveau colocataire.  
Le week-end suivant, j'étais chez Danny, épluchant les petites annonces immobilières en soufflant d'exaspération.  
\- « Un souci ? » me demanda Danny en levant les yeux de son propre portable.  
\- « Soit c'est dans mon budget mais c'est un placard à balai, soit c'est spacieux mais je dois vendre un rein pour pouvoir y vivre ! » répondis-je.  
\- « Et pourquoi tu... » commença t-il en me prenant les mains.  
\- « Pourquoi je quoi ? » dis-je en souriant.  
\- « Et bien...Tu es déjà souvent ici et je pensai que... » Il se tut à nouveau.  
\- « Danny, crache le morceau ! » m'exclamai-je en espérant comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
\- « Si tu veux...Enfin, si tu es d'accord, évidemment...Est ce que tu...Tu voudrais venir vivre ici ? Avec moi ? »  
J'avais réussi à hocher la tête, incapable de parler. J'allais finalement tout abandonner. Quitter mes amis. Mon job. Mes habitudes. Pour lui. Mais bordel, qu'est ce que ça en valait la peine !

\- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu avais autant de bordel ! » s'exclamât Thomas derrière moi en interrompant ma rêverie.  
\- « Oh je t'en prie ! Y'avait quand même pas autant de trucs ! »  
\- « Ouais ben c'est pas l'avis de ton mec ! Je crois même qu'il commence à avoir des doutes ! »  
\- « Putain Nina ! Mais t'as combien de paires de chaussures exactement ? » questionna Danny en entrant au bon moment dans l'appartement.  
\- « Faut toujours que vous exagériez ! Et j'ai le nombre de chaussures qu'il faut si tu veux tout savoir ! » répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.  
\- « Tu déconnes ? Je crois que je vais devoir louer un garde meubles pour caser tout ça, j'ai pas la place nécessaire chez moi ! » dit-il en m'enlaçant.  
\- « Touche à mes chaussures et t'es un homme mort, O'Donoghue ! » le menaçai-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.  
\- « Si je vous dérange, dites le surtout ! » s'exclamât Thomas depuis la cuisine.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel et j'allais rejoindre Tom pendant que Danny partait voir où en était le chargement du camion.

\- « Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour... » commençai-je alors qu'il se tenait dos à moi.

\- « ... qu'on habiterait plus ensemble. » repris-je alors qu'il se taisait toujours.

\- « Que tu ne serais plus la première personne que je vois le matin... » Ma gorge commença à se serrer. « Que tu ne seras plus là pour me faire marrer quand j'ai pas le moral... »  
\- « Qu'on ne regardera plus Love Actually à Noël. » ajouta Thomas avec ce qu'il me sembla être des sanglots dans la voix.  
\- « Ou Ryan Gosling sous la pluie. » ajoutai-je en sentant couler une larme le long de ma joue.  
\- « Je veux pas aller habiter avec un homme ! » geignit Thomas en se retournant vers moi.  
\- « Ah ben merci ! » lança Stéphane qui passait devant la cuisine en emportant le dernier sac de vêtements de Thomas.  
\- « Et moi, je veux pas aller vivre avec un hétéro ! » gémis-je à mon tour en allant prendre Thomas dans mes bras. Nous fûmes interrompu par un toussotement et je retournai pour découvrir Marie, Sarah et Solenne qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la cuisine.  
\- « On interrompt quelque chose ? » demanda Sarah.  
\- « Vous arrivez juste à temps ! » lui répondis-je en essuyant mes yeux et en me dirigeant vers elle.  
\- « Cinq minutes de plus et on remontait les cartons ! » affirma Thomas.  
\- « Même pas en rêve ! » objecta Danny qui venait de rentrer. « Le camion vient de partir de toutes façons. »  
\- « On a apporté de quoi trinquer une dernière fois ! » annonça Solenne en sortant une bouteille de champagne de son sac tandis que Marie sortait des coupes en plastique.  
Thomas fit sauter le bouchon et servit tout le monde dans un silence presque religieux.

Nous levâmes tous nos verres en nous regardant, les yeux brillants pour la plupart.

\- « A quoi est ce qu'on boit ? » demanda Sarah.  
\- « A l'amour ! » déclara Danny en me regardant.  
\- « A l'amitié ! » répondit Stéphane.  
\- « A l'Irlande ! » déclara Solenne en riant  
\- « Aux soirées alcoolisées ! » renchérit Marie en s'esclaffant à son tour.  
\- « A la téquila qui fait faire des folies ! » lança Sarah, dans l'hilarité générale.  
\- « A nous ! » prononçai-je en même temps que Thomas.

Danny passa un bras autour de mes épaules tandis que nous démarrions une conversation faite à base de "Tu te souviens quand... ?". Dans quelques heures, ce serait avec lui que j'habiterai, à Londres qui plus est. Je pris sa main dans la mienne. Ils allaient tous me manquer.  
\- « Je t'aime ! » murmura Danny en me serrant contre lui.  
\- « Je t'aime ! » lui répondis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

 **Fin.**


End file.
